Living Arrangements
by Jisabella
Summary: AH. Nachdem ein Feuer Alice und Bellas Wohnung zerstört, sind sie gezwungen für eine Weile bei Alice's Bruder zu bleiben bis ihre Wohnung renoviert wurde. Wie wird Bella zurecht kommen?
1. Feuer

„Ich hasse meinen Job, ich hasse meinen Job, ich hasse meinen Job" murmelte ich als ich durch die Tür kam und meine Schlüssel auf den Couchtisch warf.

„Warum kündigst du dann nicht einfach?" fragte Alice, während sie von meinem Buch aufschaute.

„Weil ich nah dran an meiner Beförderung und meinem Traumjob bin. Mein Herausgeber sagt, wenn ich noch einen Monat dran bleibe er mich zur Kolumnistin macht. Dann kann ich von zu Hause aus arbeiten und muss nicht mehr über tote Leute schreiben."

„Also ich denke deine Traueranzeigen sind sehr reizend und ich bin sicher, dass die Dinge besser laufen werden sobald du befördert wirst."

„Lass es uns hoffen, sonst muss ich mich reich heiraten oder so. Von neun bis fünf arbeiten ist nichts für mich."

Alice schloss ihr Buch und sprang von der Couch hoch „Okay, also es ist endlich Wochenende. Was willst du an diesem glorreichen Freitag machen?"

Sie folgte mir in die Küche als ich eine Flasche Wasser öffnete. Ich seufzte als ich ihren begeisterten Gesichtsausdruck sah.

„Irgendwas sagt mir, dass du schon Pläne hast."

„Also Jasper und ich gehen in den Club und ich dachte ich könnte meinen Bruder Edward anrufen. Er ist gerade erst hier hingezogen und ich dachte es wäre cool für ihn, wenn er neue Leute kennen lernt. Emmett und Rose könnten uns vielleicht dort treffen."

„Alice ich bin echt nicht in der Laune um clubben zu gehen. Ich habe eine höllen Woche hinter mir und alles was ich machen will ist mich ins Bett zu kuscheln und irgendwas Niveauloses im Fern zu sehen."

Weißt du was, Bells? Normalerweise würd ich jetzt quengeln, aber ich sehe du bist nicht in der Stimmung um zu diskutieren."

„Ich danke dir sehr, Alice" sagte ich während ich sie umarmte. Ich war überrascht von der neuen Alice. Seit sie Jasper getroffen hatte, wurde sie immer weniger und weniger nervig. Zugegeben, sie war immer noch unglaublich kess und zwang mich in jedes Einkaufszentrum Samstag morgens, aber ich genoss die Zeit die ich mit meiner besten Freundin verbringen konnte.

Alice und ich haben uns in der Uni getroffen. Wir waren Mitbewohner während der ersten Semester und dann zogen wir in eine Wohnung in der Nähe des Campus mit unserer Freundin Rosalie. Ich studierte Journalismus, während Rose und Alice Mode design studierten. Nach dem Abschluss haben die beiden einen Job bei Ralph Lauren gekriegt, während ich anfing für die Lokalzeitung zu arbeiten.

Mein größter Fehler war es mit meinem Freund Jake zusammen zu ziehen, direkt nach dem Abschluss. Alice und Rose hatten eine Wohnung in der Stadt gefunden, während ich mit Jake in der Nähe der Uni blieb in seinem schäbigen Appartement.

Nach einem Jahr wurde Jake sehr besitzergreifend und ließ mich kaum raus um meine Freunde zu treffen. Ich verließ das Haus um zur Arbeit zu gehen und kam dann wieder um mich seinen Fragen zu stellen.

Jede Nacht wurde er harscher und harscher. Jede Nacht wurde sein Griff fester und fester. Es war die Nacht als er mich gegen eine Wand geschlagen hatte als ich wusste, dass ich raus musste. Jake zog zurück nach Forks, während ich glücklicherweise zu einer Zeitung in Seattle versetzt wurde, wo ich Alice gefunden hatte.

Sie und Rosalie waren Mitbewohner als ich dort ankam, aber Rose zog aus um mit Emmett zusammen zu wohnen. Ich übernahm ihr Zimmer und langsam kam alles zusammen.

Ich schrieb nun Anzeigen für die Seattle Times, meistens Hochzeiten und Traueranzeigen. Es war ein mieser Job, aber seit meine Freundin Angela im Rundfunk einen Job bekommen hatte, war Raum frei für eine weitere Kolumnistin. Jeder wusste, dass ich für den Job bestimmt war und ich arbeitete mir meinen Arsch ab, damit ich ihn auch sicher bekam.

Also, abgesehen von meiner langweilige Anstellung, das Leben verging normal. Ich hatte niemanden seit Jake gedatet aber ich war nicht blind, denn Alice versuchte mich mit ihrem Bruder zu verkuppeln.

Seit sie Jasper vor drei Monaten getroffen hatte, wollte sie mir zielstrebig jemanden finden, damit ich genauso glücklich war. Das war bereits das dritte Mal, dass sie mir vorgeschlagen hatte mit Edward auszugehen, den ich noch kennen lernen musste.

Ehrlich, wenn er nur ein bisschen so war wie Alice würd es aufjedenfall Klick machen…. Und das war meine größte Angst. Ich war nicht bereit mich auf jemanden einzulassen und ich wusste dass ich jede Beziehung versauen würde. Das sollte nicht mit dem Bruder meiner besten Freundin passieren.

„Alles klar, Bella, ich gehe aus" rief Alice von der aus eine Stunde später „Hab Spaß"

„Du auch"

Als die Tür schloss, seufzte ich in Erleichterung. Jetzt hatte ich die ganze Bude für mich alleine. Ich entschloss mich Popcorn zu machen und mich auf die Couch zu kuscheln. Ich zog meine bequemsten Pyjamas an und machte mir einen wuscheligen Zopf. Vielleicht konnte ich heute Nacht etwas Schlaf nachholen.

Als ich darauf wartete, dass das Essen fertig wurde, legte ich mich hin und schloss sanft meine Augen. Ich warte fertig von heute und brauchte etwas Ruhe. Das Piepen der Mikrowelle würde mich schon wecken.

Zumindest dachte ich das. Wie auch immer, ich erwartete nicht von Alice Schreien aufgeweckt zu werden als sie wiederkam und unsere Küche in Flammen aufgegangen war.

Zu der Zeit als wir das Gebäude evakuiert hatten und 911 angerufen hatten, war die Hälfte unserer Wohnung ruiniert. Alice war am ausflippen, sie dachte ich wäre tot. Sie erklärte, dass sie sich entschlossen hatte, früh nach Hause zu kommen um mit mir abzuhängen, als sie alles in Flammen vorfand.

Anscheinend war eine Sicherung in der Mikrowelle entflammt während ich schlief. Weil es ein elektrisches Feuer war, hätte ich in echter Gefahr sein können. Zu der Zeit als ich wach wurde, wir beide mussten, hustenden, den Weg nach draußen suchen, weil der Rauch so schnell den Raum füllte.

Ich muss eingestehen, dass Alice und ich jede Feuersicherheitsregel vollkommen außer Acht gelassen hatten. Wir sind nicht auf dem Boden gekrochen um den Rauch zu vermeiden, wir haben nicht die Tür geöffnet bevor wir sie geöffnet haben. Ich konnte meine Handtasche greifen bevor wir die Wohnung verließen. Ich hatte gerade dreihundert Dollar abgehoben und die wollte ich nicht in Flammen aufgehen lassen.

Glücklicherweise waren wir jetzt in Sicherheit. Ich war überrascht, dass Alice nicht wegen ihrer Anziehsachen und den Möbeln ausflippte. Sie war einfach nur froh, dass wir beide okay waren. Auch wenn ich mir die Schuld gab, die Feuerwehr versicherte mir, dass Schuld eine falsche Verkabelung im Produkt hatte. Wir hatten die Mikrowelle vor einer Woche gekauft und das war das erste Mal das wir sie benutzt hatten.

Der Feuerwehrmann informierte uns, dass wir eine Bleibe suchen sollten solange bis die Wohnung restauriert wurde, was bis zu drei Monate dauern konnte. Ich seufzte.

„Wohin sollen wir gehen?" fragte ich Alice „ Rose und Emmett haben nur ein Schlafzimmer, Jasper auch. Alle anderen die wir kennen, leben außerhalb. Wir wissen beide, wir können es uns nicht leisten in einem Hotel zu bleiben…"

„Bleib ruhig" Alice lachte und legte ihre Hand auf meine Schulter „Ich kenne jemand der nur die Straße runter lebt, der mindesten ein zusätzliches Schlafzimmer hat und der glücklich sein wird uns helfen zu können"

„Okay, aber kennst du diese Person gut genug?"

„Vertrau mir" Alice grinste „Er ist wie Familie."

Somit nahm Alice ihr Handy raus und wählte Edward's Nummer.


	2. Kontrolle

Hallo,

Hier ist das zweite Kapitel von Living Arrangements auf Deutsch.

**Ich suche dringend noch eine Beta-Leserin** für diese Geschichte und eventuell auch für meine nächste eigene Geschichte. Wer Interesse hat, kann sich gerne bei mir melden.

Ich freue mich über Reviews…:-D

Jisabella

* * *

Kapitel 2 Kontrolle

Edward PoV

Ich war froh, dass ich mich entschlossen hatte den Club früh zu verlassen. Ich musste noch viel sortieren und ordnen um mich in meiner neuen Wohnung wohl zu fühlen. Ich hatte eine großzügige 2-Zimmer Wohnung gekauft nicht weit von Alice's Wohnung entfernt, damit ich jemanden in der Nähe kannte.

Ich bin von Alaska, wo der Rest meiner Familie war, hier hin gezogen. Mir wurde ein Job bei einer Firma in Seattle angeboten, womit ich endlich meinen Abschluss dazu nutzen konnte mehr als vier Leuten im Quartal zu helfen. Ich musste aus der Kleinstadt raus. Sicher, es war alles viel teurer und bevölkerter, aber ich mochte das. Ich mochte den Nervenkitzel irgendwo neu zu sein.

Ein weiterer Pluspunkt für Seattle war, dass ich weit weg von Tanya war. Wir hatten unsere zwei jährige Beziehung beendet nachdem ich sie mit meinem Boss, Marcus, vorgefunden hatte. Ich habe sie, genau wie meine Familie und meinen Job, in Alaska zurück gelassen. Ich brauchte einen Neuanfang.

Sehr zu meiner Bestürztheit, nahm Alice das als Zeichen, dass ich eine neue Beziehung suchte. Ich hatte sie von ihrer Freundin Bella sprechen hören seit sie mit der Uni vor sechs Jahren angefangen hatte. Bella war sogar vor einigen Jahren für Weihnachten in Alaska gewesen, aber ich war zu sehr mit meiner Arbeit beschäftigt, als dass ich es nach Hause geschafft hätte. Ich musste diese Person noch treffen von der Alice mir über die Jahre so viel erzählt hatte.

Obwohl ich daran interessiert war Bella zu treffen, alleine schon aus Neugier, mochte ich die Idee nicht mit ihr eine Beziehung anzufangen, speziell mit Alice's bester Freundin. Das konnte ich nicht ruinieren. Alice war die einzige Familie in der Nähe und ich sorgte mich um sie wie jeder große Bruder das machen würde. Im Club hatte ich Jasper getroffen, ihre momentane Liebelei und ich hoffte wirklich, dass er bleiben würde. Sie schienen vernarrt ineinander und Alice schien glücklicher als ich sie je gesehen hatte.

Als ich dabei war einige meiner Bücher von Kisten in das Bücherregal zu stellen, klingelte mein Telefon. Ich hoffte es wären die Leute die mein Klavier liefern sollten, aber stattdessen war es Alice.

„Ich dachte du bist nach Hause gegangen" begrüßte ich sie, weil ich dachte sie wäre noch im Club. Ich hörte Hintergrundsgeräusche, also dachte ich sie wäre beschäftigt.

„Edward, es was passiert." Ihre Stimme war zittrig. Sie war ruhig, aber ich konnte hören, dass sie angespannt war.

„Alice, bist du okay?"

„Ja, wir sind okay, aber als ich nach Haus kam, stand unsere Wohnung in Flammen."

„Ach du Scheiße" Ich schnappte nach Luft „Seid ihr verletzt? Wo seit ihr momentan?"

„Ich bin okay, Edward. Bleib ruhig. Bella und ich konnten raus kommen, aber unsere Wohnung ist im Eimer und wir werden ungefähr drei Monate nicht einziehen können."

„Bleibt wo ihr seid. Ich komme und hol euch ab." Forderte ich sie auf

„Es würde dir doch keine Probleme bereiten uns bei dir zu haben, oder? Ich weiß du lebst dich gerade erst ein. Ist genug Platz da?"

„Sei nicht dumm, Schwesterlein" schimpfte ich während ich nach meiner Jacke griff „In fünf Minuten bin ich da"

Als ich bei Alice's Wohnung ankam, sah ich die Menschenmasse, sowie ein Feuerwehrauto. Ich sprang sofort aus meinem Auto und rannte auf den Feuerwehrwagen zu, wo ich sicher war, Alice in einer Decke eingewickelt zu sehen. Als sie mich erblickte rannte sie auf mich zu und schlang ihre Arme um meinen Nacken

„Gott sei dank bist du hier" flüsterte sie als sie anfing zu zittern „Ich bin so ausgeflippt"

„Du bist okay, oder?" fragte ich besorgt

„Mir geht's gut"

„Was ist mit deiner Freundin? Ist sie okay?"

„Sie ist sehr durcheinander. Sie denkt, dass es ihre Schuld war, dass die Wohnung gebrannt hat, aber der Feuerwehrmann hat bestätigt, dass es an der falschen Verkabelung in der Mikrowelle gelegen hat. Es hätte jedem von uns passieren können."

„Das ist schlecht. Wo ist sie? Wenn alles hier fertig ist, können wir gehen. Ich bin sicher, ihr beide seid sehr müde."

„Ja ich such sie mal. Ich glaube sie hat mit dem Versicherungstypen gesprochen. Ich bin gleich wieder da."

Einige Sekunden später kam Alice mit der schönsten Frau die ich je gesehen hatte wieder, sie hatte ihren Arm um sie gelegt. Sie hatte dunkel braunes Haar, welches in einem Zopf war. Ihre Augen waren voller Sorge und Entschuldigung. Ihre weiße Haut leuchtete, obwohl es dunkel draußen war. Ich wollte nichts mehr, als sie in meine Arme zu nehmen und sie zu beruhigen. Es war so als würde sie mich zu ihr ziehen, wie ein Magnet.

Als Alice sie zu mir brauchte, starrte sie mich mit großen Augen an und ihre Wagen wurden rot. Es brachte mich um, so nah war sie noch viel reizender. Sie hatte wunderschöne pinke Lippen und ihre braune Augen zogen mich noch mehr an.

„Bella, dass ist mein Bruder Edward. Edward, das ist Bella" stellte Alice uns einander vor.

Ich streckte meine Hand aus, welche sie dankbar entgegen nahm. Durch die Berührung unsere Hände fühlte ich Elektrizität. Ich erschrak über ihre kalten Fingerspitzen.

„Es so toll, dich endlich kennen zu lernen" brachte ich heraus. Ich lächelte sie an um ihr zu zeigen, dass es okay war „Ich wünschte nur, die Umstände wären besser gewesen…"

„Es freut mich auch" unterbrach sie „ Es tut mir so leid, dass ich euch das alles durch machen lassen. Wenn ich mich doch nur zusammen gerissen hätte und von anfang an mit euch gegangen wäre…"

„Dann hätte die nächste Person die die Mikrowelle benutzt hätte, das Feuer ausgelöst" entgegnete Alice

„Bella, das ist wirklich nicht deine Schuld" versicherte ich ihr. Sie so aufgebracht zu sehen, machte mich besorgt. Sanft legte ich meine Hand auf ihre Schulter, ich suchte nach einer Ausrede um sie anzufassen „Es ist okay" flüsterte ich.

Sie sah mir in die Augen als ob sie sich bei mir bedankte. Ich nickte verständnisvoll.

Als wir endlich gehen konnten, fuhr ich die Mädels zu meiner Wohnung. Der Feuerwehrmann sagte, dass wenn irgendwelche persönlichen Sachen gerettet werden könnten, könnten sie diese am nächsten Tag abholen. So wie ich Alice kannte, würde sie das als Ausrede für einen Shopping-Trip benutzen.

Ich brachte sie zu mir und zeigte ihnen die Zimmer. Ich hatte ein Extra Schlafzimmer, aber da war momentan nichts drin. Ich hatte noch nicht ausgepackt und das Bett für dieses Zimmer wurde noch nicht geliefert. Wir hatten noch nicht über die Schlafmöglichkeiten gesprochen, als Alice einen Anruf von Jasper erhielt.

Sie entschuldigte sich und ging auf den Balkon und lies Bella und mich alleine im Wohnzimmer. Sie betrachtete meine Buch Sammlung und ihre Lippen formten ein leichtes Lächeln. Sie las also gern.

„Du kannst dir jedes ausleihen, wenn du willst" bot ich ihr an als ich ihre Begeisterung sah.

„Danke" sie lächelte „ Du hast echt eine nette Sammlung. Ich sehe du hast viele Klassiker, viele davon sind meine Favouriten."

„Also, nimm was auch immer du möchtest. Hoffentlich wirst du dich hier bald zu hause fühlen."

Bella nickte und ich sah ihre Wagen auf diese reizende Art rot werden.

„Wofür ist dieser Platz?" fragte sie und zeigte auf eine Ecke des Raumes

„Oh, mein Klavier. Es sollte die Tage jetzt eintreffen."

„Du spielst?"

„Ja, tu ich. Ich spiele seit ich 8 bin."

„Also bist du ganz gut."

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern „Ich bin okay. Wenn das Klavier kommt, spiel ich mal für dich."

„Das würde mir gefallen." Sie nickte. Plötzlich wurden ihre Augen groß „Das nur, wenn das okay für dich ist" beendete sie ihren Satz

Ich lachte über ihre Schüchternheit. Wir verweilten eine Weile still. Es war seltsam, aber ich fühlte mich nicht unwohl. Ich könnte ewig hier stehen. Leider wurde unsere Stille von Alice unterbrochen

„Hey Leute" sagte sie als sie den Raum betrat. Sie sah Bella an und ich sah Schuld in ihrem Gesichtsausdruck „Ähm, Bella, würdest du mich hassen, wenn ich dich hier alleine lassen würde? Jasper macht sich Sorgen und hätte mich gerne bei ihm heute nacht"

Ich sah wie Bella nervös aussieht, aber ich wusste sie war zu nett um was zu sagen.

„Äh, das ist okay, Alice" sagte sie zögernd. „Ich verstehe, dass du heute bei Jasper sein musst."

„Ich danke dir so sehr, Bell" Alice entgegnete und umarmte sie fest „Du bist die Beste. Du kommst doch klar, oder?"

„Ja ich komm klar. Jetzt geh schon" Sie lachte

Alice schaute mich an „Pass gut auf sie auf, okay?"

Ich nickte als Alice ging. Ich fühlte mich schlecht für Bella. Sicher, Alice brauchte Jasper, aber wen hatte Bella?

Als Alice weg war, standen Bella und ich still im Wohnzimmer. Keiner von uns wusste so genau was zu sagen war.

„Tut mir leid wegen Alice" sagte ich leise „Das ist wahrscheinlich komisch für dich, nicht wahr?"

„Ein biscchen" gab sie zu „Aber wahrscheinlich ist es für dich schlimmer, eine Fremde in deiner Wohnung zu haben"

„Das ist in ordnung" Ich lächelte „Ich hab schon so viel über dich gehört, das gehörst du praktisch zur Familie"

„Danke, dass ist echt nett von dir."

„Kein Problem. Also, willst du dich jetzt was ausruhen, oder willst noch etwas abhängen?"

„Ich glaube nicht, dass ich heute nacht schlafen kann"

„Versteh ich. Das muss dich ja echt fertig gemacht haben. Willst du Kaffee?"

„Das wäre nett."

„Ich bin gleich wieder da." Sagte ich während ich in Richtung Küche ging. Weil ich erst vor zwei Wochen hier her gezogen war und mich an meinen neuen Job gewöhnt hatte, war wirklich vieles noch nicht ausgepackt. Glücklicherweise war meine Kaffeemaschine nicht eins davon.

Ich nahm zwei Tassen heraus und setze sie auf den Couchtisch.

„Hier, bitte sehr" sagte ich „ Ihr habt mich so paranoid gemacht, dass ich erstmal den Stecker meiner Kaffeemaschine gezogen habe"

Bella lachte „Das ist nicht witzige. Ich bin noch in der Genesung"

„Aber mal ernsthaft, wir sollten einen Fall gegen diese Firma einleiten. Wir wollen ja nicht, dass das noch jemandem passiert."

„Darüber hab ich schon nachgedacht. Alice und ich könnten das Geld gut gebrauchen. Es ist nur, wir müssen einen guten Anwalt finden, der uns nicht ausbeutet."

Ich lachte „ Du schaust ihn an. Ich kann den Fall am Montag morgen bei meiner Firma vorstellen."

„Also, lass uns mit Alice sprechen und dann können wir los legen. Hört sich für mich gut an"

„Perfekt." Ich nickte

„So. Du bist also eine Anwalt, was? Alice hat mir das nie erzählt."

„Das passt zu ihr, die wichtigen Informationen nicht zu erwähnen. Was ist mit dir? Was machst du um deine Rechnungen zu bezahlen?"

„Ich bin Journalistin. Also, eigentlich schreibe ich momentan nur ätzende Anzeigen , aber ich warte auf meine Beförderung"

So, sie war also eine Schriftstellerin. Das machte Sinn. Es schien so als würde sie ihre Wörter sehr sorgfältig auswählen.

„Das ist wunderbar" Ich lächelte „Zu schreiben muss ein interessanter Beruf sein"

„Das würde man denken" Sie rollte mit ihren Augen

Wir saßen da und redeten für Stunden. Ich erfuhr fast alles über sie. Sie erzählte mir von ihrer Familie, ihren Freunden, ihrer Karriere. Einige Male bemerkte sie, dass sie mal mit einem Typ namens Jake zusammen gelebt hatte, aber ich sah die Trauer in ihren Augen als sie es erzählte, also fragte ich nicht nach warum sie nicht mehr bei ihm wohnte.

Ich erzählte ihr auch von mir, obwohl sie schon viel von meiner Geschichte wusste. Ich erzählte nichts von meinen vergangenen Beziehungen, aber es war klar, dass wir beide Single waren. Aber ehrlich, das konnte ich nicht machen, insbesondere wenn Bella die nächsten Monate hier leben würde. Ich musste meine Gefühle kontrollieren.

Nach einigen Stunden, brachte ich die Tassen in die Küche. Als ich zurück kam, fand ich Bella schlafend auf der Couch vor. Sie sah so friedlich aus wie sie dort lag, aber auch unbequem. Plötzlich hörte ich sie sprechen

„Feuer" murmelte sie im Schlaf „Pass auf den Rauch auf… Es tut mir so leid…"

Sie hatte einen Alptraum. Sanft legte ich meine Hand auf ihre Schulter, konnte sie nicht wecken. Sie wusste nicht wo sie war und dass sie dran war von der Couch zu fallen.

Ich nahm sie hoch in meine Arme und trug sie in mein Zimmer. Ich legte sie auf mein Bett und zog die Decke über sie.

„Danke sehr" sie seufzte

Ich steckte eine Strähne ihres Haars hinter ihr Ohr und berührte mit meiner Hand ihre Wange

„Gute Nacht, Bella" flüsterte ich.

Das würde schwieriger werden als gedacht.


	3. Mitbewohner

**Waaahhhh mein erster Review. Danke AnnkaHEART. Das hat mich sehr gefreut!!! Freu mich auch über neue Reviews**

**Suche immer noch dringend ein/e BetaleserIN für diese Story und für meine eigene Story Widerstand, bitte bei mir melden!**

**Jisabella**

Kapitel 3

Bella POV

Das letzte was ich an diesem morgen wollte, war aufzuwachen. Das Bett war so bequem. Die Kissen waren so leicht unter meinem Kopf und die Decke roch nach… nicht nach mir. Ich brauchte eine Minute um die Erinnerung von gestern wieder zu erlangen. Das Feuer. Edward. Mir wurde bewusst, dass ich in Edwards Bett war!

Nachdem ich kurz nachdachte, wurde mir bewusst was ich hier tat. Ich war wohl auf dem Sofa eingeschlafen und Edward hatte mich dann in sein Zimmer gebracht, damit ich auf seinem Bett schlafen konnte. Oh je, ich versuchte es ja, ihn nicht zu mögen. Warum musste er nur so sein? Warum musste er einfach so perfekt sein?

Als ich ihn gestern nacht traff, konnte ich mich kaum zurück halten. Alice hatte mir nie erzählt, dass ihr Bruder aussah wie ein griechischer Gott! Er hatte wuschliges bronzefarbenes Haar und umwerfend grüne Augen. Und zwischen seinem schiefem Lächeln und seiner perfekten Haut, war es schwer für mich ihn nicht anzustarren.

Letzte Nacht waren wir stundenlang wach geblieben und haben gequatscht. So eine Unterhaltung hatte ich seit Jahren nicht mehr. Ich sprach von meiner Familie und meinem Job, er tat das Selbe. Ich fühlte mich sogar recht wohl mit ihm. Er war smart und höflich und wir hatten mehr gemeinsam als ich je gedacht hätte, ich war froh ihn kennen zu lernen. Aber ich konnte es nicht mehr als Freundschaft werden lassen.

Ich ging ins Wohnzimmer und fand ihn dort schlafend auf der Couch wieder, es sah sehr unbequem aus. Ich fühlte mich schrecklich schuldig, ich kam ihm total in die Quere. Ich bin so ne Bitch. Erst gibt er sein Appartement für mich auf, dann auch noch sein Bett.

Ich war sehr sauer auf mich, als ich mich umdrehte und in Richtung Küche ging. Wie auch immer, schaffte ich es, dumm wie ich bin, mich zu schnell umzudrehen und meinen Fuß zu verknacksen. Ich fiel auf den Boden und mein Knöchel tat weh.

„Scheiße" kreischte ich als ich mein Bein griff. Unbeabsichtigt weckte ich Edward mit meinem Schrei auf.

„Bella?" sein Kopf schoss von der Couch hoch „Bist du okay?"

„Ich hab mir den Knöchel verdreht" stöhnte ich „ Es tut so verdammte sch…"

„Okay, Okay, atme ein" warf er ein „Lass mich mal schauen"

Als er von der Couch aufstand, bemerkte ich, dass er nur eine Pyjama Hose trug und oben ohne war. Mist, das konnte nicht schlimmer werden. Ein fehlerfreier Körper passend zum Gesicht. Sein körper sieht aus wie ein Meisterwerk. Ich konnte merken wie meine Wangen heiß wurden und schaute weg.

Vorsichtig hob er meinen Knöchel und streichelt mit seinen Fingern dagegen.

„Tut es weh wenn ich das mache?" fragte er als er vorsichtig meinen Fuß bewegte

„Nicht wirklich" Ich atmete, fast vergaß ich den Schmerz

„Wie ist es mit jetzt?" er bewegte es wieder

„Aua" Ich stöhnte „Da tuts weh"

„Okay, wir geben der Sache eine Stunde. Wir kühlen es und wenn es dann noch weh tut, bringen wir dich in die Notaufnahme, aber ehrlich, ich glaube es ist nur verdreht"

Ich nickte und Edward hob mich mit seinen Armen auf die Couch. Ich hob meinen Fuß auf den Couchtisch und sah ihn an.

„Das wär nicht nötig gewesen" lachte ich als ich sah, dass er Richtung Küche ging. Er kam mit einem Kühlpad wieder zurück und legte diesen auf meinen Knöchel.

„hier, das wird hoffentlich helfen"

„Danke" sagte ich, sichtlich peinlich berührt von der ganzen Situation. Musste ich denn so ein Tollpatsch sein

„Du hast ein Talent dafür in Probleme zu geraten, nicht wahr?" er lachte

„Ich denke schon. Als Kind war ich regelmäßig in der Notaufnahme"

„Ich glaube, man wächst da nicht einfach raus"

„Warum kennst du dich eigentlich so gut aus? Es hatte den Anschein als ob du wüsstest was du machst"

„Mein Dad ist Doctor, weißte noch? Du hast ihn bestimmt schon getroffen. I habe es mir immer angeschaut wenn Alice sich verletzt hatte. Ich wollte Arzt werden, aber ich habs nicht so mit Blut. Aber da ich trotzdem meinem Drang Leuten zu helfen gerecht werden wollte, wurde ich Anwalt"

Ich seufzte als Edward das kalte Pad gegen meine Haut drückte. Ich musste mich plötzlich an das erinnern was die gestrige Nacht passiert war.

„Hey, warum hast du mich in deinem Bett schlafen lassen?" fragte ich „Du hättest mich auf der Couch lassen können"

„Es sah wirklich nicht bequem aus" Edward zuckte mit den Schultern „Es ist keine große Sache, echt"

„Doch es ist eine große Sache" entgegnete ich ihm „Es ist schon schlimm genug, dass du mich in deiner Wohnung wohnen lässt, obwohl uns erst gestern Nacht kennen gelernt haben. Du hättest dein Zimmer nicht opfern müssen. Ich fühlte mich schrecklich."

„Du bist unglaublich absurd" murmelte er „Bella, du hattest eine harte Nacht. Ich wär ein Arsch, wenn ich dir nicht eine bequeme Nachtruhe gegeben hätte. Außerdem ist das eine Schlafcouch, dann kannst du heute nacht mein Bett wieder nehmen."

„Nein, Edward" schimpfte ich „Ich werde dir nicht mehr im Weg rumstehen. Alice und ich können die Couch nehmen bis ein Bett für das freie Zimmer gefunden wurde"

„Das werden wir ja sehen" entgegnete er. Ich starrte ihn böse an bis wir von einem Klopfen an der Tür gestört wurden.

„Ich geh hin" sagte Edward als er sich ein Shirt überzog. Er öffnete die Tür und ich sah Rosalie dort stehen mit einer Tasche an der einen und Emmett auf der anderen Seite.

„Rose, Emmett" begrüßte Edward sie „Es schön euch wiederzusehen. Bella ist drin"

Rose ging an ihm vorbei, auf mich zu und umarmte mich, während sich Emmett mit Edward unterhielt.

„Oh Bella. Alice hat mir alles erzählt" sie schnappte nach Luft „Es tut mir so leid. Das war bestimmt schrecklich"

„Mir geht's gut, Rose, echt" Ich lachte „Ich komme mir nur so dumm vor, das ist alles"

Emmett kam zu mir und umarmte mich ebenfalls.

„Ich bin froh, dass es dir gut geht, Bells" sagte er mit einem riesen Grinsen. Er betrachtete meinen Knöchel „Was ist denn mit dem los?"

„Bella hat ihren Knöchel verdreht" erklärte Edward

„Typisch Bella" Emmett lachte „Du solltest dich besser daran gewöhnen Edward. Sie macht das so zweimal am Tag"

„Hey, ich bessere mich schon" verteidigte ich mich „Naja, was macht ihr denn hier so früh?"

„Also, wir können nicht lange bleiben" erklärte Rosalie „ Ich dachte nur, da all deine Sachen noch in der Wohnung sind, bring ich mal was vorbei. Dies gibt dir eine vorläufige Auswahl bis du dir neue Sachen zu legen kannst."

„Ich liebe dich, Rosalie" rief ich aus „Das ist echt nett von dir, aber was ist mit Alice? Sie ist viel kleiner als wir und die Sachen werden ihr nicht passen"

„Also, sie hat ja noch ein paar Sachen bei Jasper und sein wir mal ehrlich: Das Mädel nimmt doch jeden Grund zum shoppen. Außerdem bekommen wir beide ja Firmen Rabatt. Sie kommt schon klar"

„Ich danke euch so sehr. Ihr seid echt toll"

„Wir sind für dich da, wenn du uns brauchst" versicherte Emmett „Wir würden dich ja auch gerne bei uns aufnehmen, aber es wenig Platz da und außerdem weit weg von deiner Arbeit"

„Keine Sorge, Leute. Ich versteh schon"

Plötzlich klingelte Edwards Handy. Er entschuldigte sich und nahm ab, während ich weiter mit Emmett und Rose sprach. Letztendlich mussten sie dann gehen, versprachen aber mich anzurufen, wegen den Plänen für heute abend. Ich war froh, wenn ich sie mehr sehen konnte, sie waren wie Familie für mich. Emmett war wie ein älterer Bruder, während Rosalie wie eine Schwester für mich war. Ich wusste es zu schätzen, dass sie nach mir sahen.

Nach ein paar Minuten kam Edward wieder, er sah entmutigt aus.

„Ist alles okay?" fragte ich als er sich neben mich setze.

„Hmm, wie mans so sieht" Er seufzte „Ich bin frustriert über Alice. Sie verhält sich selbstsüchtig"

„Was ist passier?"

„Naja sie war eben bei eurer Wohnung und es sieht anscheinend nicht gut aus. Es wird länger dauern als gedacht die Wohnung wieder zu renovieren, vielleicht noch einen Monat mehr. Alice wird deine Sachen später vorbei bringen?"

„Vorbei bringen?" wiederholte ich „Sie bleibt nicht?"

„Also, das ist die Sache. Sie hat sich dazu entschlossen mit Jasper zusammen zu ziehen. Ich glaube sie haben es letzte Nacht beschlossen"

Ich sah ihn schockiert an, wie konnte sie sowas machen? „Aber sie ist doch erst seit drei Monaten mit ihm zusammen"

„Ich weiß, ich bin auch echt schockiert. Ich mag es nicht, dass sie jetzt alles überstürzt und vor allem nicht, dass sie dir den Rücken zukehrt. Es erscheint mir so rücksichtslos"

Ich hatte nicht darüber nachgedacht, ich habe meine Mitbewohnerin verloren, sie lies mich hier mit ihrem Bruder zurück. Und wenn die Wohnung dann renoviert wäre, wie würde ich die Miete alleine bezahlen? Wo würde ich bis dahin wohnen?

„Oh mein gott" ich atmete tief ein und legte meine Hand and meinen Kopf „ Was soll ich nur machen?"

„Das ist so untypisch für sie" murmelte Edward „Ich meine, ich verstehe ja, dass sie verliebt ist, aber das ist wirklich unfair dir gegenüber. Ich soll dir sagen, dass es ihr leid tut. Aber, mal ehrlich, Ich würde dir keine Schuld geben, wenn du ihr nicht sofort verzeihst."

Ich konnte mich nicht auf das Gesagte konzentrieren, ich war damit beschäftig eine Panik Attacke zu bekommen „ Scheiße" rief ich „ Was zum Teufel soll ich jetzt machen?"

Edward seufzte und erhob sich „Okay, ich habe eine Idee" fing er an „ Wenn du sie nicht magst, sags einfach"

„Ich bin bereit mir gerade alles anzuhören" gab ich zu

„Okay, was wäre wenn du hier für eine Weile bleibst?"

„Was meinst du?"

„Ich meine, dass du den freien Raum haben kannst und bei mir wohnen kannst solange wie du möchtest"

„Aber ist das nicht irgendwie komisch? Ich meine, wir kommen gut miteinander klar, aber gleich hier einziehen? Wir haben uns gerade erst getroffen?"

„Also, ich denke wir könnten sowas wie Mitbewohner sein. Es ist eine normale Situation wenn zwei Leute sich eine Wohnung teilen. Denk dir letzte Nacht als eine Art Bewerbungsgespräch"

Ich dachte darüber eine Minute nach. Mitbewohner. Das war eine interessante Idee. Nur weil dieser Mann unglaublich gut aussah und ich dabei war mich richtig in ihn zu verknallen, bedeutet ja nicht, dass wir nicht eine Wohnung teilen konnten. Mitbewohner zu sein erschien mir als gute Idee.

„Wie ist denn die Miete so?" fragte ich nach einem Moment des Schweigens

„Bella, wir müssen die Miete nicht teilen. Ich kann mir das alleine leisten."

„Nein, so will ich das nicht" sagte ich kopfschüttelend „Wenn wir Mitbewohner sind, dann muss ich die Hälfte bezahlen."

Edward seuftze „Ich einige mich auf 25% aber mehr nicht. Diese Bude ist ein bisschen teuer und ich kann nicht zulassen, dass du mehr zahlst"

„Wie wärs mit 25% bis zu meiner Beförderung und dann zahl ich die Hälfte?"

„Nach deine Beförderung reden wir noch mal darüber" stimmte er zu

„Also, wie lang bleibe ich?"

„Naja, so lange wie du möchtest. Wenn du wieder in die renovierte Wohnung zurück willst, dann kannst du das gerne machen, aber wenn die Sache klar geht… also finanziell, dann sehen wir mal weiter"

Ich seufzte und verarbeitete es. Hatte ich eine andere Wahl? Es musste einfach klappen.

„Okay, bis eine andere Lösung gefunden wird, nehme ich deinen Vorschlag an"

Edward lächelte und streckte seine Hand aus „Mitbewohner?"

Ich schüttelte erleichtert seine Hand „Mitbewohner"

Er lachte und schaute auf meinen Knöchel „Wie fühlt es sich an?"

„Ich glaube es ist besser. Ich hatte es mir wohl nur verdreht. Es ist noch ein bisschen schmerzhaft, aber ich komme klar"

Er lächelte mein Lieblingslächeln auf der ganzen weiten Welt und hob meinen Fuß vom Tisch. Er strichelt über die Stelle die gerade noch gekühlt wurde. Seine Hände fühlten sich warm auf meiner Haut an. Ich mochte wie sich das anfühlte… vielleicht ein bisschen zu viel.

„Besser?" fragte er mir und schaute in meine Augen

Ich schluckte „Perfekt" hauchte ich

Wenn wir wirklich Mitbewohner werden, musste ich meine Gefühle unter Kontrolle bekommen. Wir haben gerade eine Abmachung getroffen, die sehr kompliziert werden würde, wenn ich mir meine Gefühle zugestehen würde. Ich musste das ignorieren.

Er machte es mir nur sehr schwer.


	4. Versprechen

**So hier das vierte Kapitel von Living Arrangements. Ich freue mich über Kommentare.**

**Ich suche immer noch eine Beta-Leserin für diese Story und für meine eigen Story Widerstand. Meldet euch bei mir, wenn ihr Interesse habt!**

**Liebe Grüße xoxo**

**Jisabella**

Kapitel 4 Versprechen

Edward POV

Zwei Tage waren vergangen seit Bella und ich uns darauf geeinigt hatten Mitbewohner zu werden. Ich wusste, dass es auf irgendeine Art und Weise eine dumme Idee war. Jedoch hielt mich das nicht davon ab Gefühle für sie zu entwickeln. Sie hatte ja nichts wo sie hingehen konnte und ich war froh, dass ich derjenige war der ihr helfen konnte.

Samstag abend gingen wir aus mit Rosalie und Emmett. Sie erschienen Bella sehr nah zu stehen und es war gut die beiden kennen zu lernen. Sie waren nette Leute. Emmett und ich wurden schnell Freunde und wir machten sogar den Plan das Spiel bei mir zu schauen am Samstag, während Rosalie und Bella einkaufen gingen um alles was im Feuer zerstört wurde zu ersetzen.

Alice hatte Bellas Sachen vor der Wohnungstür gelassen und weder Bella noch ich hatten sie nach dem Telefonat gesehen. Sie musste sich schuldig fühlen, was recht war. Ich war sauer mit dem was sie getan hatte. Es war Bella gegenüber nicht gerecht. In den letzten Tagen hatte ich sie richtig kennen gelernt und wir wurden bereits gute Freunde. Ich wusste, dass sie mir vertraut und ich versuchte alles damit sie sich in der seltsamen Situation wohl fühlte.

Es war nun Montag morgen und ich ging früh zur Arbeit damit ich meinen Boss Bella's Fall präsentieren konnte. Ich wusste er würde voll drauf anspringen, wir würden aufjedenfall gewinnen. Die einzige Frage war nur, wie viel wir rauskriegen würden.

Es war recht schwer sich auf die Arbeit zu konzentrieren. Ich hatte nicht wirklich gut geschlafen seit ich Bella in meinem Zimmer schlafen ließ. Ihr Bett sollte morgen ankommen, genau wie mein Klavier. Ich konnte sie überzeugen solange mein Bett zu nehmen bis ihrs geliefert wurde.

So sehr ich mich gefreut hatte, dass Bella endlich auf mich hörte, musste ich doch eingestehen, dass die Schlafcouch sehr weit davon entfernt war, bequem zu sein. Da war eine Feder die sich in meinen Rücken presste und ich hatte auch falsch auf meinem Nacken geschlafen. Der Schlafmangel machte sich bemerkbar, aber der Gedanke daran, dass ich Bella nach der Arbeit sah, brachte mich durch den Tag.

Ich sollte mich selber ausschimpfen für solche Gedanken. Je besser ich sie kennenlernte, desto mehr würde ich Gefühle für sie entwicklen. Emmett und Rosalie hatten vorgeschlagen, mich mit einen ihrer Freundinnen zu verkuppeln, aber ich hatte abgelehnt. Das war eine weiter Situation auf die ich mich nicht einlassen wollte. Es war schon schlimm, dass meine Assistentin, Jessica, jeden Moment des Tages mit mir flirtete. Sie nahm meine Hinweise nie ernst, obwohl ich sie schon über zehn mal in den zwei Wochen indenen ich bei der Firma arbeitet abblitzen hab lassen.

An diesem Tag kam Jessica herein um mir zu erzählen, dass ich ein Telefonat hatte.

„ Es ist irgend so ein Bella Mädchen" sagte sie abschätzend „Soll ich ihr sagen, dass sie beschäftigt sind?"

Sie hatte anscheinend die Freude in meinem Gesicht gesehen bei der Erwähnung von Bellas Namen. Jessica spottete und schüttelte ihr Gesicht.

„Nein, ich bin nicht beschäftig, Jessica" erwiderte ich glücklich „Welche Taste?"

„Taste 2" sagte Jessica während sie ihre Augen rollte. Sie ging nicht als ich das Gespräch annahm, also beschloss ich daraus meinen Vorteil zu ziehen.

„Hey Bells. Was ist los?" begrüßte ich sie enthusiastisch

„Also, mein Boss hat mich frühzeitig nach Hause geschickt. Er sagte, dass das Niederbrennen meiner Wohnung ein legitimer Grund wäre um frei zu nehmen. Ich werde von zu Hause arbeiten diese Woche."

„Das ist ja cool von ihm" antwortete ich. Es wäre schön sie zu sehen wenn ich nach Hause komme.

„Ja also ich wunderte mich nur ob ich deine Erlaubnis haben könnte um mein Zimmer zu streichen. Ich dachte, da der Raum ja noch leer ist und ich jetzt ein bisschen Zeit habe, könnte ich heute anfangen."

„Ja klar, mach alles was du willst" sagte ich „Du lebst das jetzt auch, erinnerst du dich? Die Wohnung ist genau so deins wie meins"

Ich schickte einen Blick in Jessicas Richtung. Hoffentlich würde sie jetzt den Zusammenhang ziehen.

„Danke Edward. Ich versuche nicht ein Chaos anzurichten… Oh ich muss gehen. Hab jemanden in der Leitung"

„Alles klar. Ruf mich an wenn der Lieferant kommt. Du kannst für die Sachen unterschreiben wenns kommt."

„Okay. Viel Spaß bei der Arbeit."

„Danke. Bye, Bella."

„Bis dann,"

Ich legte auf und schaute Jessica, die immer noch neben meinem Tisch stand, an.

„War da noch etwas das Sie brauchen?" fragte ich sie

„Ähm, nein, nicht wirklich. Äh, war das Ihre Freundin?"

„Jessica, das geht Sie wirklich nichts an" antwortet ich um ihrer Frage auszuweichen.

„Ich sehe" sagte sie und schaute herab. „Es hat sich so angehört, als ob sie mit Ihnen zusammen zieht. Also, kennen Sie sie schon eine lange Zeit?"

Ich seufzte „Wolltest du mit mir noch über etwas berufliches sprechen, Jessica?"

„Äh, ich kann mich nicht erinnern."

„Dann können Sie jetzt gehen, damit ich mich mit der Arbeit beschäftigen kann. Ich habe einen potenziellen neuen Fall und einiges an Arbeit zu tun."

„Ah..natürlich.. Rufen Sie mich, falls Sie mich brauchen."

„Tschüss. Und Jessica…"

„Ja?" sie drehte sich hoffnungsvoll um.

„Nächstes Mal wenn ich einen Anruf habe, informieren Sie mich bitte per Telefon an Ihrem Schreibtisch. Es ist nicht notwendig, dass Sie meinen Telefonaten zu hören."

„Entschuldigung, Mr. Cullen." Entgegnete sie „Das wird nicht noch einmal vorkommen" Sie eilte heraus.

Ich weiß, dass das hart von mir war, aber sie musste lernen professioneller zu sein. In Alaska, hatte ich noch nicht einmal eine Assistentin, also war es schwer für mich sie zu beschäftigen.

Nach dem Mittagessen, kam mein Boss rein um sich die Informationen für den potenziellen Fall anzuschauen.

„Gute Arbeit damit, Cullen" sagte er „ Perfekter Fall den wir hier haben. Fehlerhafte Verkabelung in einem Produkt das Feuer verursacht hat. Die Firma wird das außerhalb des Gerichts einigen wollen, dass heißt die beiden Frauen könnten einen großen Check erhalten."

„Das ist wunderbar, Sir" Ich lächelte „Obwohl nur eine von den Frauen in diesen Fall involviert ist. Die andere hat sich entschlossen nicht in diesem Rechtsfall zu kooperieren."

„Okay" Er nickte „ Nun, wer ist diese Miss Swan? Würden Sie sie gerne vertreten?"

„Definitiv. Ich wäre froh:"

„Wie ist die Beziehung zueinander?" fragte er „Sie wissen, dass es nicht gegen die Regeln ist eine persönliche Beziehung mit jemanden zu haben den Sie rechtlich vertreten, aber ich will es für die Akte wissen."

Wunderbar. Nunr musste ich meine Beziehung mit Bella definieren

„Nun, also, sie war die Mitbewohnerin meiner Schwester bevor dem Brand und jetzt bleibt sie bei mir für eine unbestimmte Zeit."

„Also ist sie Ihre Mitbewohnerin oder Freundin?" fragte er weiter

Ich seufzte „Ich glaube ich kann sagen, dass sie momentan meine Mitbewohnerin ist."

„In Ordnung. Wenn sich was ändert, geben Sie mir bitte Bescheid?"

Ich nickte. Ich wollte schon defensiv werden, aber diese komplizierte Situation sollte nicht zur Arbeit gebracht werden.

Endlich, es wurde fünf Uhr und ich konnte endlich zu meinem Appartement gehen. Ich entschloss mich Bella auf dem nach Hause weg anzurufen um zu fragen was sie essen wollte. Wir einigten uns auf Pizza und ich holte sie auf dem Weg ab.

Als ich durch die Tür ging, konnte ich das Radio in Bellas Zimmer hören. Ich zog meine Jacke aus und folgte der Musik nachdem ich die Pizza in der Küche abgelegt hatte. Als ich das Zimmer erreichte, sah ich wie sie auf einer Leiter stand und die obere Wand strich. Sogar in den zwanglosen Sachen sah sie strahlend aus. Sie trug ein weißes Tank-Top und jeans Shorts, welche mit den hell blauen Sprenglern besetzt war, dass die Wände bedeckte.

Sie war so auf ihre Arbeit konzentriert, dass sie mich nicht einmal bemerkte.

„Bella?" fragte ich, um ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen. Stattdessen verängstigte ich sie, so dass sie ihr Gleichgewicht auf der Leiter verlor. Bevor ich merkte, dass sie fiel, fing ich sie instinktiv in meinen Armen auf. Ich hielt sie fest als sie nach Atem schnappte.

„Bist du okay?" fragte ich besorgt

„Ja, ich bin okay" atmete sie „Das war knapp."

Langsam ließ ich meine Arme von ihrer Hüfte gleiten, damit sie stehen konnte.

„Danke" sagte sie während ihr Gesicht rot wurde „Tut mir leid"

Ich lachte über ihre Tollpatschigkeit. „Kein Problem. Es war eigentlich meine Schuld, dass ich dich erschrocken habe."

„Ja, was war damit?" sie witzelte „Du hast Recht. Es ist alles deine Schuld."

Lachend schaute ich mich um. Es war ein netter hellblauer Farbton, der wirklich den Raum erhellte.

„Das sieht toll aus" sagte ich während ich mir die Wände anschaute „Ich mag blau"

„Ja ich auch. Das passt hier sehr gut rein."

„Es ist perfekt." Stimmte ich ihr zu „Oh und ich habe heute mit meinem Chef gesprochen. Wir haben denn Fall gegen die Mikrowellen Firma aufgenommen. Er sagte, dass die das am liebsten außergerichtlich erledigen wollen, also wirst du wahrscheinlich viel Geld rauskriegen."

„Das ist ja großartig." schrie sie aufgeregt „Aber ich fühle mich schlecht wegen Alice. Wenn sie sich nicht bei dem Fall beteiligt, dann werden wir das Geld nicht teilen können."

„Vielleicht ist das ihre Art es wieder gut zu machen" stellte ich fest „Ich bin sicher sie fühlt sich jetzt schuldig."

„Also eigentlich habe ich heute mit ihr gesprochen" gab Bella zu „Wir haben alles geklärt, sie hat mir erzählt warum… ach egal."

„Was ist es Bella? Ist irgendwas mit Alice?"

Sie starrte an die Wand und seufzte „Edward, ich bin nicht in der Position dir alles zu erzählen. Alice wird dir das wohl selber sagen. Versprich mir nur, dass du nicht zu streng zu ihr bist."

„Was zum teufel ist denn los, Bella?" fragte ich sie erneut.

„Edward…" sie seufzte als sie näher kam. Sie sah mich mit ihren wunderschönen braunen Augen an, die voller Sorge waren. „Bitte zwing mich nicht es dir zu sagen. Wenn du das wirklich willst, dann werde ich es tun, aber ihr beide, Alice und du, werdet mich dafür hassen. Verspreche mir nur, dass du nicht den Verstand verlierst, wenn du es erfährst."

Ihr Hand berührte sanft die meine. Ich wusste, dass ich dem nachkommen würde, was sie wollte. Ich nickte wortlos.

„Okay." Stimmte ich zu „Für dich, bleibe ich cool."

„Danke schön" flüsterte sie. Sie schlang ihre Arme um meinen Nacken und umarmte mich. Sie hatte mich noch nie zuvor umarmt. Es war schön. Es war so, als würde sie mir endlich als Freund vertrauen.

Danach entschlossen wir was zu essen. Wir aßen Pizza und lachten, erzählten uns von unserem Tag. Das war eine neue seltsame Erfahrung für mich. Ich hatte noch nie vorher eine weibliche Mitbewohnerin gehabt. Es war seltsamerweise sehr komfortable, mit Bella schien es nicht unangebracht zu sein. Dann, während unseres Gesprächs, klingelte mein Telefon.

„Es Alice." Sagte ich, als ich ihren Namen auf meinen Display sah. Bella stand vom Tisch auf und legte ihre Hand auf meine Schulter.

„Ich gebe euch was Privatssphäre." Sagte sie sanft

Ich holte tief Luft und ging ran.

„Hallo?"

„Edward? Ich bin's, Alice."

„Ja, ich weiß."

„Bella hat dir wahrscheinlich schon gesagt, dass wir über was reden müssen."

„Ja, aber sie hat nicht wirklich gesagt worum es geht."

„Also, es ist eine sehr komplizierte Situation, Edward. Es gibt einen Grund weshalb Jasper und ich so schnell zusammen ziehen."

„Sag's einfach, Alice."

„Das war nicht geplant, es ist einfach passiert. Jetzt wo es passiert ist, muss ich einfach das Beste aus der Situation machen."

„Sag schon."

Ich hörte wie sie ausatmete „Ich bin schwanger, Edward. Jasper und ich bekommen ein Baby."

„Das dachte ich mir." Ich seufzte

„Hör zu, ich bin zwar erst drei Monate mit Jasper zusammen und dass es viel zu früh dafür ist, aber ich will dieses Baby."

„Werdet ihr heiraten?"

„Nein."

„Gut, ich denke das wäre eine schlechte Idee."

„Ich weiß. Ich werde aber mit ihm zusammen wohnen, damit wir zusammen das Baby aufziehen können. Bist du sauer?"

„Ich muss das erstmal verdauen."

„Es tut mir leid, aber ich hab genau so viel Angst wie du Edward. Ich möchte, dass du damit klar kommst. Ich brauche dich in meinem Leben, ich könnte das nicht machen, wenn ich wüsste, dass du mich hasst."

„Ich hasse dich nicht, Alice. Ich bin nur besorgt."

„Das verstehe ich, das bin ich ja auch. Sag mir nur, dass du für mich da sein wirst. Bitte."

Ich dachte an das Versprechen, dass ich Bella gegeben hatte.

„Okay, ich werde für dich da sein." Ich nickte ernsthaft.

„Gut, denn mein Baby wird seinen Onkel Eddie brauchen."

„Es wird mich nicht so nennen."

„Okay. Ich danke dir, Edward, dass du so toll bist. Ich komm morgen abend vorbei und dann können wir darüber reden."

„Danke nicht mir, sondern Bella. Ich musste ihr versprechen, dass ich nicht meinen Kopf verlieren würde."

„Sie tut dir gut, Edward. Ihr zwei würdet gut zusammen passen."

„Alice, das ist keine gute Idee. Das wäre alles zu kompliziert."

„Aber du magst sie doch, nicht wahr?"

„Bye, bye, Alice." Sagte ich „Geh und ruh dich aus."

„Na gut, gute Nacht, Edward. Ich hab dich lieb, das weißt du doch, großer Bruder?"

„Ja, ich hab dich auch lieb, Alice. Jetzt geh schlafen, das Kind braucht seine Ruhe."

Ich legte auf und ging zurück in die Küche zu Bella. Sie saß nervös am Tisch und wartet auf meine Rückkehr."

„Also, hat sie es dir gesagt?" fragte Bella als ich mich neben sie setzte.

„Ja, hat sie und ich habe mein Versprechen gehalten."

„Danke schön."

„Nein, ich danke dir." Sagte ich erleichtert. „Dank dir, habe ich nicht meine Beziehung mit der einzigen Person der ich nicht Scheiß egal bin ruiniert

„ Du bist mir auch nicht scheiß egal." antwortete Bella. Die Ernsthaftigkeit in ihrer Stimme wandelte sich in Humor „Wenn du nicht hier wärst, hätte ich keine Wohnung."

„Danke." Ich lachte „Ich glaube, das bedeutet viel."

„Das denke ich auch." Sagte sie

Was hatte das zu bedeuten?


	5. Verkuppelt

Hallo Leute,

Es freut mich, dass ich neue Reviews bekommen habe, nun endlich das nächste Kapitel, ich werde mich mit dem nächsten etwas mehr beeilen.

Ein Dank an meine Betas **–x-PortmanAngel-x- **und **Anna Scathach**

Ich freue mich immer noch über Reviews

Verkuppelt

Kapitel 5

Eine Woche war vergangen seitdem Edward und ich über Alice's Schwangerschaft erfahren hatten. Ich war nun mehr dazu bereit, ihr wegen des „Alleinlassens" zu verzeihen, aber ich war immer noch besorgt um ihr Wohlergehen. Ich wusste, dass sie hoffnungslos romantisch war und wahrscheinlich dachte, dass alles noch gut würde, aber ich war da mehr zynisch.

Wie auch immer, mit Edward zusammen zu leben wuchs mir langsam echt ans Herz. Ich ging jetzt wieder zur Arbeit und obwohl mein Arbeitsplatz zu Fuß gut zu erreichen war, bestand Edward darauf mich jeden morgen dort hin zu fahren.

Nicht nur der Weg, sondern die finanzielle Situation war besser. Edward war ein verantwortungsvollerer Mitbewohner als Alice und er zahlte seinen Anteil am Essen und seine Rechnungen pünktlich. Bei Alice hatte ich einiges abdecken müssen. Der 25% Anteil an der Miete war genau das was ich für meine alte Wohnung auch bezahlt hatte.

Aber ehrlich, das Beste daran war Edwards Gesellschaft. Wir hatten uns schnell angefreundet in den letzten 1 ½ Wochen und ich fühlte mich bei ihm wohl. Ich dachte es wäre seltsam einen männlichen Mitbewohner zu haben, aber alles war super. Es gab nur ein Problem: Jeden Tag fühlte ich mich mehr und mehr zu ihm hingezogen.

Ich bin zu dem Entschluss gekommen, dass es sinnlos war meine Gefühle zu ignorieren. Ich war mir sehr sicher, dass sie da waren und es das Beste war sie für mich zu behalten. Niemals könnte ich meine Liebe meinem Mitbewohner gestehen und damit unser tolles Arrangement kaputt machen. Moment mal… ich habe gerade nicht Liebe gesagt.

Durch den Tag zu kommen war manchmal ganz schön ätzend. Edward machte es mir auch nicht sonderlich leicht. Er war einfach zu perfekt. Er war hinreißend, klug und intelligent. Er war alles was sich eine Freundin wünschen konnte. Ich fragte ihn tausend mal warum er denn keine Freundin hätte, aber er sagte nur, dass er noch nicht die richtige Person getroffen hatte. Manchmal wünschte ich mir, dass er eine Freundin hätte, damit ich wieder in der Realität landen würde, aber ich wusste das ich damit nicht klar kommen würde.

Als der Tag kam als sein wunderschönes Flügel ankam, hielt er sein Versprechen und spielte für mich. Gott, wie ich ihn hasste. Die Musik die seine Finger erzeugten raubten mir den Atmen. Er fragte mich ob ich okay wäre, nachdem er mich mit weitaufgerissenen Augen gesehen hatte. Ich meinte nur, dass ich weggetreten war.

Obwohl das Zusammenleben mit Edward bequem war, gab es schon einige seltsame Momente. Zum Beispiel als der Typ der mein Bett geliefert hatte, Mike war sein Name, mir seine Handynummer gab. Ich nahm sie höfflich an, doch bemerkt wie Edward uns mit einem komischen Gesichtsausdruck beobachtete. Er fragte nicht danach bis letzte Nacht.

„Also, hast du jemals diesen Mike angerufen?" fragte er lässig während des Essens.

„Nein. Ich denke auch nicht, dass ich das werde." Ich zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern

„Gut. Er war nicht richtig. Ich mochte es nicht wie er dich angesehen hat. Du hast was besseres verdient." Sagte er und aß weiter.

So ein Verhalten verwirrte mich. Manchmal benahm er sich wie mein Kumpel, dann manchmal wie mein Bruder, aber dann wiederum schien es so als wollte er nicht, dass ich mit anderen Kerlen ausging. Aber warum würde er das wollen? Warum kümmerte es ihn? Ich wusste er konnte jede Frau haben die er wollte und ich wusste, dass er mich nicht wollte.

Abgesehen davon, hatte ich mich gut eingelebt in mein neues Heim. Als ich jedoch einen Anruf von meine Mutter, Renee, erhielt, wusste ich, dass es unheimlich schwer sein würde die gesamte Situation zu erklären.

„Was meinst du damit, du bist mit Alice's Bruder zusammen gezogen?" kreischte sie am Ende der anderen Leitung.

Ich musste das gut hinkriegen, vor allem weil Edward im selben Zimmer war.

„So ist das nicht, Mom. Er ist mein Mitbewohner."

„So nennt ihr das heutzutage? Mitbewohner! Bella, ich hatte schon viele „Mitbewohner" und es ist nie gut gegangen. Ehrlich, du kennst ihn doch kaum. Du kannst doch nicht an dem Punkt sein, dass ihr zusammen zieht."

„Mom, bleib mal ruhig. Wir teilen uns kein Bett, falls es das ist was du meinst."

Das war ja so peinlich.

„Oh das tut ihr nicht. Du hast dein eigenes Zimmer?"

„Ja. Edward ist nicht mein fester Freund. Wir beide brauchten einen Mitbewohner, also bleibe ich hier bis meine Wohnung fertig ist, aber vielleicht bleibe ich auch länger, da Alice ja jetzt mit Jasper zusammen wohnt."

„Okay, ich denke das ist wirklich ein Unterschied. Wenn ihr Freunde seit und alles, ich bin ja nicht prüde, dass ich dir verbieten würde mit deinem Freund zusammen zu ziehen, aber nach der ganzen Jake Sache, will ich nicht, dass du dich in sowas reinstürzt."

„Nein das tue ich nicht. So ist das nicht, du kannst jetzt entspannen."

„Du weißt, dass dein Vater nicht glücklich darüber sein wird." Stellte sie fest.

„Naja, ich wollte es ihm nicht erzählen. Wenn Charlie zu Besuch kommt, lass ich mir irgendwas einfallen. Aber ich werde diese schreckliche Unterhaltung nicht wiederholen."

„Das ist wahrscheinlich besser so. Tut mir leid, dass ich so überreagiert habe. Du bist klug genug um zu wissen was du machst."

„Danke Mom, ich weiß das zu schätzen. Ich muss jetzt gehen. Wir sprechen nächste Woche, okay?"

„Bye, Bella. Lieb dich."

„Hab dich auch lieb" Ich legte auf. Ich drehte mich um und schaute Edward an, der sehr amüsiert aussah.

„Was grinst du denn so?" fragte ich ihn „Das war schrecklich."

„Sorry, aber das war witzig. Ich denke du hast ihr fast einen Herzinfarkt verpasst."

„Das stimmt wohl, hätte ich es nicht so schnell erklärt. Sorry, wenn das etwas unschön war."

„Nein, ich verstehe das schon. Du hast ihr das alles sagen müssen. Obwohl du gesagt hast, dass wir beide einen Mitbewohner brauchten, wenn ich mich richtig erinnere, warst du die Einzige die mich gebraucht hat."

„Oh bitte." Ich lachte „Du hast dich auch nach jemanden gesehnt, der hier lebt. Weißt du wie langweilig das ohne mich hier wäre? Du würdest sterben."

„Wahrscheinlich." Gab er zu „Aber du musst gestehen, dass ich der bessere Mitbewohner war als Alice."

„Das ist nicht fair. Alice war cool. Du bist verantwortungsvoller, das geb ich zu. Vielleicht auch der bessere Zuhörer, Alice war das nicht so, aber sie ist wirklich eine gute Freundin."

„Das war sie immer. Die Baby Sache ist schwer für mich, ich weiß nicht ob sie das alleine schafft."

„Aber sie ist nicht alleine." Stellte ich fest „Sie hat Jasper."

„Das weiß ich. Ich bin mir sicher, dass er ein netter Kerl ist, aber sie kennt ihn erst sei drei Monaten."

„Sie kennt ihn schon länger als das"

„Was?"

„Ich meine, sie sind erst seit 3 Monaten zusammen, aber sie kennen sich schon seit Jahren. Er ist Emmett's Freund. Sie waren lange ineinander verknallt und endlich vor ein paar Monaten haben sie sich ihre Gefühle gestanden. Sie sind verliebt, Edward. Es hat nur etwas gedauert bis sie das rausgefunden hatten."

„Also, ich glaube das gibt mir schon ein besseres Gefühl. Ich wünschte nur ich wüsste wie sich alles entwickeln wird."

„Alles was wir machen können, ist es für das Beste zu hoffen."

Edward lachte. „Das muss ja ätzend für Jasper und Alice gewesen sein, diese Gefühle so lange für einander zu haben. Das muss sie ja echt innerlich aufgefressen haben."

„Ich könnte es mir nicht vorstellen." Log ich. Ich konnte es mir aufjedenfall vorstellen, weil es mich auch auffraß. Ich wünschte einfach nur er würde seine Augen öffnen und das sehen.

EPOV

Es war das Wochenende des 4. Julis. Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Bella und ich gingen alle in den Park. Es sollte ein richtig cooles Konzert dort geben und wir wollten alle nur einen Grund um miteinander abzuhängen.

Es war eine seltsame Situation, alle saßen paarweise, was Bella und mich übrig lies, die nicht zusammen waren. Die ganze Zeit dachte ich an Alice und Jasper. Es würde sehr weh tun, wenn ich den selben Fehler machen würde, den sie gemacht hatten, meine Gefühle so lange unter Kontrolle zu halten. Aber ehrlich, ich konnte keine Lösung finden.

Als wir im Park ankamen, parkten Emmett und ich die Autos, während die anderen in Richtung Konzert gingen. Emmett hatte gesagt, dass er mit mir sprechen wollte, also dachte ich das wäre eine gute Möglichkeit.

„Also über was wolltest du mit mir sprechen?" fragte ich ihn als wir den Parkplatz verließen.

„Also wir kennen uns zwar erst seit ein paar Wochen, aber ich hab das Gefühl, dass ich dich ganz gut kenne, vor allem nach allem was Alice mir erzählt hatte. Du scheinst ein cooler Typ zu sein."

„Danke. Ditto"

„Kein Problem, aber ich bin etwas verwirrt." Fing er an „ Hör mal, ich kenne Bella schon eine lange Zeit und ich hab gesehen wie sie einiges durchgemacht hat. Sie ist wie meine Schwester. Mal ehrlich, hast du Gefühle für sie?"

Ich war schockiert. Wie sollte ich darauf antworten?

„Ähm, warum fragst du?"

„Komm schon, mann. Ich sehe doch, dass es bei euch Klick gemacht hat. Ich bin mir sehr sicher, dass sie dich auch mag. Es ist irgendwie offensichtlich."

„Wirklich?"

„Du hast meine Frage nicht beantwortet."

Ich seufzte „Okay, das ist die Wahrheit. Ich denke ich habe wirklich Gefühle für sie, aber ich habe nicht die Intention zu handeln. Es wäre alles zu kompliziert und ich bin nicht einmal sicher, dass sie das Selbe fühlt. Ich werde es einfach vergehen lassen."

„Man, das kannst du doch nicht für immer ignorieren. Ich hab gesehen wie Jasper sich das selbe angetan hat."

„Emmett, ich bin einfach noch nicht bereit dafür. Kannst du es nicht einfach lassen?" bat ich ihn

„Na gut." Er seufzte „Aber ich hab noch einen Gefallen der mit Bella zusammenhängt."

„Was denn?" fragte ich zögernd.

„Also, die Hochzeit ist ein einige Wochen und Bella hat noch keine Begleiter.."

„Du willst, dass ich sie frage?"

„Ja irgendwie schon. Nur für die Hochzeit. Wir wollen nicht, dass sie sich ausgeschlossen fühlt und es wäre lustig. Mit wem würdest du sonst gehen?"

Ich bekam so langsam Kopfschmerzen „Ich schau mal was ich machen kann. Ich versuche mein Bestes und frage sie, aber ich will nicht, dass sie sich unwohl fühlt. Ich mache keine Versprechen das es klappt."

Emmett lachte „Alter, bist du etwa nervös?"

„Ich bin nicht nervös. Ich möchte mich einfach gegenüber Bella nicht zum Affen machen."

„Bella und Edward sitzen in einem Baum und k-ü-s-s-„

„Halt die Klappe" ich lachte „Und krieg jetzt keine Ideen. Das bedeutet nicht, dass ich sie frage ob sie jetzt mit mir ausgeht. Das ist eine einmalige Sache."

„Was auch immer." Emmett grinste „Ich wette in weniger als einen Monat seit ihr beide zusammen."

Ich schüttelte nur meinen Kopf bevor wir die anderen aufgeholt hatten. Ich sah wie alle Emmett anschaute und er nickte nur um die im Raum stehende Frage zu beantworten. Also waren sie alle eingeweiht? Unglaublich. Ich wusste auch genau wer hier der Anführer der ganzen Sache gewesen war. Die schwangere Fee.

Während des Konzerts hatten wir wirklich Spaß. Bella und ich sangen bei all unseren Lieblingssongs mit. Als die beiden Pärchen es sich ein bisschen zu bequem machten, fragte ich Bella ob wir spazieren gehen sollte und sie nahm dankend an. Es war einfach zu seltsam zu sehen wie unsere Freunde rummachten.

Als wir gingen, bemerkte ich, dass Bella etwas zitterte.

„Ist dir kalt?" fragte ich sie als ich sah das sie nur einen dünnen Longsleeve an hatte. Ich fing an meine Jacke aus zu ziehen.

„Nein geht schon. Echt."

„Bella, das muss mal aufhören. Du kannst nicht immer Gefallen anderer ablehnen."

„Aber mir ist nicht kalt. Ich schwöre."

„Mach keine Witze." Bat ich und zog endlich meine Jacke aus. Bella rollte mit ihren Augen und nahm sie und tat so als ob es keinen Unterschied machen würde. Ich sah, dass sie jede Sekunde weniger zitterte.

„Also, Rosalie und Emmett's Hochzeit ist in ein paar Wochen, was?"

„Ja ist es. Verdammt die Zeit ging schnell vorbei. Gott sei dank bin ich keine Brautjungfer, sonst wäre ich im Eimer."

„Nun, gehst du mit jemanden da hin?" fragte ich subtil

„Hmm, ich dachte, dass ich vielleicht Mike anrufe…"

„Was?!" mein Gesicht war weiß geworden

Sie fing an zu lachen „Ich mach nur Witze. Du weißt doch, dass ich nicht vorhatte ihn anzurufen."

„Das war nicht witzig." Sagte ich kopfschüttelnd

„ Komm schon was wolltest du sagen?"

„Das sage ich nicht mehr, du hast es ruiniert."

„Was war es? Bitte sag's mir, Edward" sie lächelte als sie meine Hand nahm. Sie wusste schon wie sie mich kriegte und das nach nur ein paar Wochen. Wie heimtückisch.

„Okay." Ich gab nach „Ich dachte nur, da du kein Date hast und ich kein Date habe, könnten wir vielleicht zusammen gehen… als Freunde, weißt du."

Bella biss nachdenkend auf ihre Lippe. Ich fühlte plötzlich einen Klumpen in meinem Magen. Warum hatte ich das getan?

„Ich dachte nur, dass es komisch wäre, wenn wir von all diesen Pärchen umringt wären. Wenn das zu seltsam für dich ist, bin ich okay damit. Es war nur eine Idee…"

„Edward, schon gut." Sie lachte „Ich denke das ist eine gute Idee. Es wäre wirklich weniger seltsam wenn ich jemanden an meiner Seite hätte. Es wäre schön nicht das fünfte Rad am Wagen zu sein… Danke schön, das ist wirklich ein nettes Angebot. Ich nehme dankend an."

„Wunderbar" entgegnete ich erleichtert. Ich war froh es hinter mich gebracht zu haben. Ich war begeistert, dass sie angenommen hatte. Ich hoffte, dass die Nacht mir einen Eindruck davon geben würde wie es wäre Bella zu daten. Wenigsten dann würde ich es wissen und hätte meine Ruhe.

Als wir wieder bei den anderen ankamen, starrten die uns an und erhofften sich einen Hinweis darauf worüber wir redeten. Ich schaute Emmett an und nickte. Er würde die Nachricht an die anderen weiterleiten.

Nach dem Konzert, fuhren Bella und ich zur Wohnung zurück. Bella ging ins Badezimmer um sich bettfertig zu machen, also entschloss ich mich ein wenig am Flügel zu sitzen. Ich fing an zu spielen und es formte sich eine Melodie. Ich spielte sie für einige Minuten, bis Bella kam und mit mir auf dem Klavierhocker zu sitzen.

„Was war das?" fragte sie leise „Es ist echt schön."

„Nur ein Lied an dem ich gearbeitet habe. Es nicht wirklich was."

„Hat es einen Namen?"

„Noch nicht." Ich grinste „Es ist noch ein Arbeitsprozess."

„Hmm" murmelte sie „Also, ich mag es. Du solltest wirklich mehr spielen. Seit das Klavier hier ist, hast du noch nicht viel gespielt."

„Also ich will dich nicht stören."

„Sei nicht dumm. Ich liebe es wenn du spielst. Du bist wirklich gut. Es stört mich kein Stück."

„Gut zu wissen." Ich nickte

Bella gähnte und erhob sich vom Hocker „Weißt du, Edward, wegen mir solltest du nicht mit dem aufhören was du liebst. Wirklich, spiel mehr. Ich liebe es."

„Okay" Ich seufzte witzelend. „Für dich werde ich spielen."

„Gut" sie lächelte und gab mir einen leichten Kuss auf die Wange „Jetzt geh ich ins Bett. Spiel weiter. Es ist eine schöne Art um den Abend zu beenden."

Ich nickte als sie den Raum verlies. Ich berührte die Stelle an meiner Wange ihre Lippen so unschuldig meine Haut berührt hatten. Ich wollte sie küssen, so sehr, ich würde alles dafür geben. Nur jetzt gerade, reichte dieser kleine Kuss um mein weiteres Leben zu füllen."

Ich war in Gedanken verloren als ich Bella's Stimme aus dem anderen Zimmer hörte.

„Ich höre keine Musik." Rief sie

Ich lächelte und berührte mit meinen Händen die Tasten. Ich war plötzlich sehr inspiriert und fing an meinen neusten Song zu spielen. Ich nannte ihn _Bella_.


	6. Schwierigkeiten

**Hallo,**

**Mit einiger Verspätung (die Uni wird mich irgendwann noch umbringen) ist hier das neue Kapitel. **

**Dank gilt meinen Beta-Leserinnen.**

**Ich freue mich über eure Reviews, die motivieren mich sehr!**

Kapitel 6

Etwa zwei weitere Wochen vergingen. Emmetts und Rosalies Hochzeit war nur noch zwei Tage entfernt. Heute Nacht waren die Junggesellen bzw. Junggesellinnenabschiede und morgen Abend war das Probeessen. Natürlich war Edward für diese Events auch mein Date. Das war ungewohnt, die Wörter Edward und Date in einem Satz zu gebrauchen.

Ich wollte nicht hoffen. Er hatte es mir sehr deutlich gemacht, dass unsere Beziehung rein platonisch war, aber auch er schien genauso aufgeregt wie ich es war wegen des Wochenends. Ich glaube es war mehr so eine Sicherheitssache. Wir fühlten uns wohl miteinander, dass es nur einfach gewesen wäre ein Date zu haben. Aber vielleicht war das das Problem, wir fühlten uns zu wohl.

Abgesehen von meinem Liebesleben, lief alles glatt. Edward und ich hatten einen Termin mit der Mikrowellen-Firma nächste Woche um die Vereinbarung zu besprechen. Edward hatte prognostiziert, dass wir einiges an Geld aus der Vereinbarung kriegen würden. Insgeheim hatte ich mir vorgenommen Alice einen Anteil des Geldes zu schicken. Es war ja auch ihre Wohnung die runter gebrannt ist und sie konnte das Geld gebrauchen wenn das Baby erst mal da war.

Auf der Arbeit schien sich auch alles dem Guten zu zuwenden. Ich erwartete meine Beförderung nun jeden Tag und mein Boss wies die ganze Zeit darauf hin. Edward kaufte eine Flasche Champagner und sagte wir würden sie öffnen, wenn ich die Neuigkeiten erfuhr.

Es waren Sachen wie diese, die es so schwer machten mit Edward zusammen zu leben. Er konnte nicht irgendein Trottel sein, nein er musste sich für mein Leben interessieren. Jeden Tag fragte er mich wie mein Tag gewesen war und ging auch auf spezielle Dinge ein die ich am Tag zuvor erwähnt hatte. Er las sogar meine Anzeigen und bemerkte immer wie sehr sie ihm gefielen, obwohl ich natürlich wusste, dass er log. Aber meine Lieblingssache war, dass er jede Nacht wenn ich zu Bett ging, anfing diesen Song am Flügel zu spielen.

Naja ich wusste, dass er das nicht speziell für mich spielte, er übte ja nur. Das Lied war so schön, dass ich fast jede Nacht von ihm träumte. Gott sei Dank, konnte er nicht hören was ich im Schlaf so sprach. Ich erzählte bestimmt einige peinliche Sachen. Das Schlimmste war, dass ich ihn des Öfteren in letzter Zeit dabei erwischt hatte, wie er ohne Shirt rumlief und meine Träume wandelten sich von süß und romantisch zu… sexy.

Aber ich versuchte und versuchte nicht auf diese Art und Weise an ihn zu denken. Ich war fest davon überzeugt meine Verknalltheit für meinen Mitbewohner zu überwinden, aber erst _nach _diesem Wochenende.

Donnerstagnachmittags ging ich mit Alice shoppen, wir suchten ein Kleid für die Hochzeit. Rosalie hatte es sich doch anders überlegt und wollte nun doch Brautjungfern, aber wir durften tragen was auch immer wir wollten. Als wir uns die Kleider anschauten, zog Alice ein tief blaues Kleid heraus.

„Hier, dass musst du nehmen" befiel sie „Blau ist Edwards Lieblingsfarbe"

„Das ist lächerlich" sagte ich und rollte mit meinen Augen „aber ich mag diese Kleid, ich denke ich kann es mal anprobieren."

„Oh Bella" Alice seufzte „Wenn du einmal festgestellt hast, dass Edward und du füreinander geschaffen seid, werde ich warten mit einem großen Schild auf dem steht HAB ICH DIR DOCH GESAGT!"

„Alice du weißt nicht wovon du sprichst. Dieses „Date" ist nur damit wir Spaß auf der Hochzeit haben. Edward hat deutlich gemacht, dass es nur eine einmalige Sache ist."

„Also, Edward ist ein Idiot. Ich weiß, dass er dich mag… sehr sogar. Ich merke es, wenn er über dich spricht."

„Er spricht über mich?"

Alice grinste „Warum interessierst du dich dafür wenn du ihn eh nicht magst?"

„Es interessier mich nicht" verteidigte ich mich „Ich möchte nur sicher gehen, dass er nicht irgendeinen Stuss erzählt."

„Glaub mir, Bella, er sagt nur gute Sachen über dich."

Ich seufzte „Alice können wir bitte über was anderes reden? Du musst es akzeptieren, dass Edward und ich nur Mitbewohner sind. Er ist nicht an mehr interessiert, also lass es fallen."

Alice lächelte „Okay, ich lass es fallen, aber ich werde trotzdem das Schild hoch halten."

„Du bist unmöglich. Ich glaube das Baby hat es nur noch schlimmer gemacht."

„Achja, da gibt es ja noch was, was ich dir erzählen wollte. Edward hatte gestern eine kleine Unterhaltung mit Jasper."

„Echt?"

„Ja, er kam vorbei und nahm Jasper für eine „Fahrt" mit."

„Oh Gott."

„Ja, ich war heilfroh als Jasper in einem Stück wieder nach Hause gekommen war."

„Also, was ist passiert?"

„Offensichtlich hat Edward eine Rede über Verantwortung gehalten. Er sagte, wenn Jasper jemals mir oder dem Baby weh tun würde, dann würde er ihn umbringen. Ich glaube er hatte etwas härtere Wörter benutzt.

„Wie süß" Ich grinste als wir uns auf dem Weg zur Umkleide machten. „Dein großer Bruder sorgt sich um dich"

Alice rollte mit ihren Augen. „Bella, das ist nicht süß. Es ist beängstigend. Schlimm genug, dass ich überhaupt in dieser Situation bin, da brauche ich nicht auch noch Edward der mir die ganze Zeit über die Schulter schaut."

„Alice, du musst verstehen, dass du momentan alles bist, was Edward hat. Er möchte nur nicht, dass du verletzt bist. Außerdem liebst du es schwanger zu sein, tu nicht so als wärst du nicht erfreut."

„ Okay ich gebe es zu, ich bin aufgeregt…momentan. Aber du musst auch verstehen, dass ich nicht alles bin was Edward hat. Er hat dich jetzt und auch wenn ihr nicht so für einander fühlt, es freut mich zu sehen, dass er jetzt einen Freund hat. Das ist sehr untypisch für ihn. Er scheint mehr… er selbst zu sein wenn er mit dir zusammen ist."

„ Tja das passiert wenn Menschen mit mir zusammen sind." Witzelte ich

Ich entschloss mich dazu das Kleid zu kaufen. Es war irgendwie mein Stil, falls ich einen hatte. Wir gingen zurück zur Wohnung um uns für den Junggesellinnenabschied fertig zu machen. Als wir ankamen überhörte ich ein Telefonat, das Edward in der Küche hatte.

„Tanya, warum tust du mir das an? Ich hab mir eingelebt…Ich komme nicht zurück nach Hause. Warum zum Teufel, denkst du das...Wir sind nicht mehr so, Tanya. Du hast mich betrogen… Ich habe nun mal Leute hier, ich habe Alice und neue Freunde…Das geht dich gar nichts an ob ich wen sehe oder nicht…Alice, hätte dir das nicht sagen sollen. Es ist nicht ihr Recht zu sagen, dass ich eine Freundin habe, nur weil ich ein Date für die Hochzeit habe… Es geht dich nichts an, ob ich sie mag oder nicht…Ich habe genug davon. Ich habe genug von dir. Jetzt hör mal zu, ich komme nicht zurück nach Alaska. Ich bin fertig mit diesem Lebensabschnitt, ich bin fertig mit dir. Bitte, ruf mich nie wieder an."

Danach hatte er aufgelegt und ich saß auf dem Sofa und tat so als hätte ich nichts gehört. Als er reinkam sah er wie ein Hauch von Verlegenheit sich in meinem Gesicht widerspiegelte.

„Wie viel hast du gehört?" fragte er direkt

„Ich hab den Zusammenhang verstanden" gab ich zu „Ich nehme an, dass war deine Ex?"

„Yep." Er nickte „Sie versucht mich zurück zu gewinnen."

„Warum?"

„Ich nehme an, dass Marcus sie verlassen hat."

„Ist das der Typ mit dem sie dich betrogen hat?"

Er nickte und setze sich neben mich. Seine Augen sahen müde aus.

„Es tut mir leid, Edward. Ich wusste nicht, was passiert war. Ich kann er mir nicht vorstellen…"

„Ist schon okay, Bella. Es ist vorbei."

„Aber deswegen hört es ja nicht auf weh zu tun. Glaube mir, ich kenn mich aus."

„Hat dein Ex dich auch betrogen?" fragte er neugierig

„Nein" Ich seufzte „ Aber er war sehr… aggressive. Belassen wir es dabei."

Edwards Augen weiteten sich. Ich sah Wut, Sympathie und Sorge zur gleichen Zeit. Er wusste genau was ich meinte.

„Oh Gott, Bella. Warum hast du mir es nicht erzählt?"

„Es war kein passender Zeitpunkt da."

Er stand wütend von der Couch auf. „ Wer hat dir das angetan, Bella? Wer ist dieses Arschloch?"

„Edward, es ist okay. Es ist vorbei, nicht wahr?"

„Aber das ist anders. Keiner hat das Recht dir weh zu tun. Jetzt sag schon wer es war."

„Edward setz dich auf deinen Arsch" befiel ich ihm ernsthaft. Ich sah ihn so ernst wie nur möglich an und er zögerte kurz, aber gehorchte.

„Hör zu. Die ganze Sache ist eine lange Geschichte, die ich jetzt nicht anschneiden möchte. Die wichtigste Sache ist, dass ich okay bin und darüber hinweg. Es war nicht so schlimm wie du denkst. Ich kam raus bevor es schlimmer wurde. Ich möchte nur, dass du runter kommst. Ich mag es nicht wenn du sauer bist."

Edward holte tief Luft. „Okay" er seufzte „ Ich bin ruhig. Es ist nur, dass da draußen jemand ist, der den Nerv hatte dir weh zu tun, alleine schon körperlich, dass macht mich sehr wütend."

„Also, dass kann ich wertschätzen." Ich nickte „ Ich denke wir haben beide Mist in unseren vergangen Beziehungen erfahren."

„Denke schon" stimmte er zu. Plötzliche vibrierte sein Handy. Er hatte eine Sms bekommen und seufzte als er sie las. „Verdammt, Emmett holt mich in 20 Minuten für den Junggesellenabschied ab. Ich hab überhaupt keinen Bock."

„Ich auch nicht" stimmte ich zu „Aber es sind unsere Freunde. Wir müssen gehen."

„Ich weiß, aber mal ganz ehrlich, ich hab mehr Spaß wenn ich mit dir abhänge."

Ich stimmte zu. „Hey, ich habe ne Idee. Wie wäre es, wenn wir uns beide betrinken und uns gegen 12 wieder hier treffen? Wir verlassen die Party früh. Sag du hast Kopfschmerzen oder sowas. Dann schauen wir stundenlang Filme, was man nur machen kann wenn man besoffen ist."

Edward lachte „ Die Idee finde ich gut. Ich bin sicher wir bereuen es am nächsten Morgen, aber ich hab sowas schon eine halbe Ewigkeit nicht mehr getan."

„Musst du morgen arbeiten?"

Er schüttelte seinen Kopf „Nein, ich hab mir frei genommen."

„Wunderbar. Ich muss auch nicht arbeiten. Ich muss Rosalie mit Hochzeitsvorbereitungen helfen. Das ist das tolle daran bei einer Zeitung zu arbeiten, ich nehme morgen als Recherche Tag frei."

„Cool. Also treffen wir uns um Mitternacht wieder hier?"

„Klingt gut." Stimmte ich zu

Wir gaben uns die Hand drauf und ich ging in mein Zimmer um mich umzuziehen. Alice hatte sich ein Outfit für mich raus gesucht und ich habe gespottet, als ich es zum ersten Mal gesehen habe. Es war so untypisch für mich. Es war unglaublich tief ausgeschnitten, es endet unter meinen Rippen. Normalerweise würde ich sowas nicht tragen, aber heute machte ich eine Ausnahme.

Nach einer Weile hört ich Edwards Stimme von draußen.

„Bells, Ich bin weg. Wir sehen uns später."

„Kay, viel Spaß." Rief ich zurück. Ich freute mich besonders auf den späteren Teil des Abends.

Rosalie kam und holte mich zusammen mit ein paar anderen Freundinnen von ihr und Alice in einer Limousine ab um zusammen zum Club zu fahren. Ihre Augen wurden groß als sie mich sah.

„Du siehst ja schlampig aus heute Abend, Bella. Ich mag es!"

Ich lachte „Naja du siehst auch nicht zu konservativ aus."

Rosalie sah so aus als hätte sie schon ein paar Drinks gehabt. Als wir zum Club kamen, rief sie „ Ich werde heiraten"

Dann wiederum, würde ich selber leicht betrunken. Ich kippte einige Drinks runter. Aber ich konnte mit Alkohol besser klar kommen als manch anderer. Ich verbrachte viel Zeit bei Alice bis ein junger attraktiver Mann namens Laurent mich zum Tanzen aufforderte.

Ich nahm an und ging mit ihm auf die Tanzfläche und wir tanzten für einige Zeit bis er ankündigte gehen zu müssen. Er schien sehr nett und sah offensichtlich gut aus. Doch aus irgendeinem Grund lehnte ich ab als er mich nach meiner Nummer fragte. Ich ging zurück zu den anderen die mich alle schockiert an schauten.

„Was war das denn?" fragte Rosalie „Er war umwerfend. Wie kommt's, dass du ihm nicht deine Nummer gibst?"

„Rose, du bist blau. Jeder sieht für dich umwerfend aus."

„Nein" Alice griff ein „ Ich bin trocken und ich dachte auch, dass das ein Stück Zucker war. Aber ich weiß ja warum du ihm nicht deine Nummer gegeben hast."

„Warum?" fragte Rosalie etwas undeutlich.

„Weil sie zu sehr an Edward denkt." Sagte Alice stolz „ Sie weiß wenn sie mit jemand anderen ausgeht, ist sie für ihn nicht mehr zu haben."

„Alice, du hast keine Ahnung wovon du sprichst." Log ich. Sie hatte Recht, nicht, dass ich jemals erwartete, dass er mich fragen würde, aber wenn ich mit jemand ausgehen würde, wäre die Chance vernichtet. Ich weiß ich war dumm, aber ich hoffte auf eine kleine Chance, dass er vielleicht genauso fühlte. Aber mal ehrlich, was dachte ich mir? Es gab keine Chance.

„Ich bin noch nicht bereit jemanden zu daten." Sagte ich um die Lüge zu erhalten „Er war süß, aber nicht mein Typ."

„Na und?" platze es aus Rosalie raus. „Du hättest mit ihm ausgehen können um Sex mit ihm zu haben. Ich werde heiraten, dass bedeutet, Sex mit der gleichen Person für immer. Was zum Teufel habe ich mir dabei nur gedacht?"

Ich versuchte nicht zu lachen, Rosalie war besoffen. Ich fand, dass jetzt der beste Zeitpunkt gekommen war um meine Flucht zu planen. Ich lehnte mich in Richtung Alice.

„Hey, ich denke ich werde nach Hause gehen." Sagte ich

„Warum so früh? Die Nacht ist jung"

„Ich bin nicht bereit für mehr, außerdem wird morgen ein recht anstrengender Tag. Ich ruf mir ein Taxi."

„Bella." Alice fasste meinen Arm an „ Ich hoffe du gehst nicht wegen den Sachen die ich über Edward gesagt habe. Ich werds von jetzt an sein lassen, ich verspreche es. Die Schwangerschaft macht mich irgendwie komisch."

Ich lächelte und gab Alice einen Bussi auf die Wange. „Alice, dass ist es nicht. Wir sind cool, ich hatte nur eine harte Woche. Ich sehe dich morgen, okay?"

„Okay" sie seufzte „Du weißt, dass ich dich lieb hab, nicht wahr?"

„Ich weiß. Ich hab dich auch lieb. Nun hab viel Spaß für den restlichen Abend."

Ich verlies den Club und nahm mir ein Taxi nach Hause. Als ich herein kam, war Edward schon auf der Couch. Er hatte mich noch nicht in meinem Outfit gesehen, aber als ich herein kam, musste er sich zusammen reißen um nicht unterhalb meines Nackens anzustarren.

„Genau richtig." Er lächelte als ich mich neben ihn setze.

„Du bist zu früh" gab ich zurück „Bist du betrunken?"

„Nicht wirklich" er lachte

„Ich auch nicht. Ich habs versucht, aber es braucht einiges um mich besoffen zu machen."

„Mich auch. Das heißt aber nicht, dass unser Plan kaputt ist."

„Keines Falls. Ich zieh mir nur eben einen Schlafanzug an."

„Gott sei danke" sagte er schweren Atem

„Wie bitte?"

„Oh" er war peinlich berührt. „Es ist nur, du kannst dir nicht vorstellen wie schwer es ist sich zu konzentrieren wenn du so etwas an hast."

Ich sah ihn schockiert an und warf ein Kissen in sein Gesicht „Halt die Klappe"

„Sorry, ich bin nur ehrlich." Ich lachte

Ich rollte meine Augen und ging in mein Zimmer um mich um zu ziehen. Ich wusch mir das Make up aus dem Gesicht und bürstete meine Haare. Als ich wieder kam, war Edward in der Küche.

„Möchtest du ein Bier?" fragte er, während er den Kühlschrank durchsuchte

„Klingt gut"

„Popcorn?"

„Nein" rief ich aus „Nie wieder Popcorn, nie wieder."

„Oh ja" er kicherte „Habs vergessen. Du weißt, dass diese Mikrowelle wahrscheinlich kein Kabel hat was sich entzünden wird."

„Mir egal, ich bin gebrandmarkt."

„Okay, wie wäre es mit Eis?"

„Perfekt. Welche Sorte?"

„After Eight?"

„Meine Lieblingssorte."

Er lächelte „Ich weiß. Ich habs letztens beim Supermarkt mitgenommen. Ich weiß wie sehr du es liebst."

Verdammt. Konnte er noch perfekter sein?

„Danke" sagte ich dankbar. „Das war sehr cool von dir."

Wir gingen zurück ins Wohnzimmer und schalteten den Fernseher an. Wir entschieden uns für einen Gruselfilm mit schlechten Effekten und schrecklichen Schauspielern.

Dann legte Edward instinktiv seinen Arm um mich. Es schien so natürlich für ihn, aber es war anders für mich. Er schien sich so wohl zu fühlen. Also zog ich meine Füße auf die Couch und lehnte mich an seine Brust an. Er schien nicht beunruhigt, ganz im Gegenteil, er legte sogar eine Decke über uns. Leider wusste er nicht, dass mein Herz tausend mal schneller schlug.

Ich wünschte mir, dass es immer so sein konnte. Ich wünschte mir, dass ich ihn anschauen und seine perfekten Lippen küssen könnte. Ich wünschte mir, dass ihm sagen konnte wie ich mich fühlte und wie es mich umbrachte so nah bei ihm zu sein ohne zusammen zu sein.

Während des Films gab es eine Szene die mich erschreckte, ich ließ einen kleinen Schrei raus und krallte mich in Edwards Shirt fest. Er zuckte nicht. Stattdessen, lachte er leise und legte seine Hand über meine.

Ich kam nicht einmal durch den ersten Film. Schon lange vorher, waren meine Lider schwer geworden und die Geräusche des Fernsehers wurden leiser und leiser. Es war nicht lange und da war ich schon tief eingeschlafen in Edwards Armen.


	7. Blind

So meine Lieben, nach langer Wartezeit ist hier nun Kapitel 7. Leider hat die Autorin dieser Story sich dazu entschlossen, die Story von runter zu nehmen, somit kann ich nicht mehr übersetzen

Das hier ist somit **das letzte Kapitel** von der Übersetzung von Living Arrangements. Vielleicht lässt sich Zoe noch drauf ein mir die restlichen Kapitel für die Übersetzung zu schicken.

Ich gebe euch als Trost einen Auszug aus meiner **eigenen Story Widerstand**. Das erste Kapitel wird nun online sein!

Ich freue mich über eure REVIEWS!

Liebste Grüße

Edward POV

Ich wurde 1914 in Westfalen geboren. Ich wuchs sehr harmonisch auf, obwohl mein Vater sehr früh starb, während des ersten Weltkriegs 1916. Meine Mutter, Esme, sorgte stets gut für mich und wurde auch später nie müde mir davon zu erzählen, wie mutig mein Vater gewesen war und wie stolz er stets auf sein Land gewesen war. Meine Mutter war sogar Krankenschwester während des ersten Weltkriegs gewesen. So war es für mich später selbstverständlich, eine Karriere im Militär einzuschlagen. Insgeheim hatte ich mir immer erhofft, dass mein Vater, wo auch immer er nun war, stolz auf mich war, dass auch ich eine Karriere im Dienste des Landes verfolgte.

Ich besuchte eine Napola, eine Schule die dazu ausgerichtet war um im Leitbild des nationalsozialistischen Gedankenguts ausgebildet zu werden. Meine Karriere war klar, zumindest dachte ich das. Meine Aufnahme in der SS war nur noch einen Katzensprung entfernt. Ich würde alles erreichen wovon ich je geträumt hatte.

Die Gemeinschaft die entstand war angenehm, man hatte das Gefühl dazu zu gehören, wir waren vereint als Nation, die Propaganda die durch das Regime veranlasst wurde, ließ uns alle zusammen wachsen. Ich war eifrig meine Karriere zu verbessern, meinem Land etwas zurück zu zahlen und ich wollte alles dafür tun.

Alles.

Das dachte ich zumindest, doch ein Tag änderte alles, ich erkannte was geschehen war, was wirklich im Land vorging und vor allem erkannte ich, dass ich das nicht mitmachen würde.

Der Tag der alles änderte war der 1936. Der Tag an dem ich ihr zum ersten Mal begegnete.

Kapitel 7

Edward POV

Es war der Morgen der Hochzeit. Rosalie und Emmett würden diesen Samstag um 2 Uhr mittags heiraten, aber wir alle würden den ganzen Tag beschäftigt sein. Wegen Änderungen der Pläne, hatte Emmett sich dazu entschlossen, mich Trauzeuge zu machen. Ich dachte, dass es echt nett von ihm gewesen war, vor allem weil wir uns noch nicht lange gekannt hatten, aber ich hatte den Verdacht, dass es nur eine Ausrede war, damit Bella und ich den Gang in der Kirche zusammen hinunter schreiten müssten.

Der Tag zuvor war eigentlich sogar recht interessant gewesen. Als Bella aufwachte und realisierte, dass sie neben mir eingeschlafen war, war sie sehr schnell peinlich berührt und vermied es den restlichen Tag mit mir zu sprechen. Ich wollte sie nicht zwingen, aber ich musste gestehen, dass war der beste Schlaf meines Lebens gewesen. Ich war sogar eine Stunde zuvor wach geworden, aber ich liebte es wie sie sich in meinen Armen anfühlte, also bewegte ich sie nicht.

Ich wünschte, ich könnte jede Nacht neben ihr schlafen. Ich wünschte, dass ich ihren blumigen Duft jede Nacht einatmen könnte und ihre kalte Haut jede Nacht neben mir spüren könnte. Sie war so bezaubernd und ich konnte es nicht mehr ertragen.

Zur Zeit des Probeessens war Bella wieder ganz sie selbst. Da sie ja technisch gesehen mein Date für das Essen war, verbachten wir die meiste Zeit zusammen, außerdem mussten wir üben gemeinsam den Gang in der Kirche herunter zu schreiten. Ich mochte wie es sich anfühlte.

Nach dem Essen hatten Bella und ich noch viel Spaß, ich liebte es einfach Zeit mit ihr zu verbringen. Ich fühlte mich als könne ich einfach ich selbst sein. Sie mochte die echte Person die ich war, also musste ich mich nicht verstellen. Naja ich musste mich verstellen, sehr sogar. Ich tat so, als hätte ich keine Gefühle für Bella, als würde sie mir nicht so viel bedeuten. Es tat weh, dass ich diese Lüge erhalten musste.

Ich würde es ihr irgendwann sagen. Ich wusste nicht, wie viel ich noch ertragen konnte. Ich wünschte mir nur, dass die Situation nicht so kompliziert wäre. Wenn ich ihr sagen würde wie ich mich fühlte und sie es nicht erwidern würde, würde eine unangenehme Wohnsituation entstehen. Und wenn sie die Gefühle erwidern würde, wäre es umso schlimmer, wenn es nicht funktionieren würde.

Ich beschloss bis nach der Hochzeit zu warten, abgesehen davon, wollte ich auch Spaß heute Nacht haben. Ich wollte noch ein bisschen Zeit mit Bella verbringen, bevor alles kompliziert wurde. Ich wollte noch mehr Zeit mit ihr als Freund verbringen.

Als es soweit war zur Kirche zu fahren, klopft ich leicht an Bella's Tür.

„Hey Bells, es ist Zeit zur Kirche zu fahren. Bist du soweit?"

„Ja. Eine Sekunde" antwortete sie.

Einige Sekunden später öffnete sie die Tür und zeigte sich in einem blauen Kleid, dass mir den Atem nahm. Ihre Haut leuchtet im Kontrast zu der Farbe, ihre Haare waren klassisch hochgesteckt und ihr Gesicht glänzte in einem rosigen Ton. Ich war sprachlos und brauchte einige Momente bis ich sprechen konnte. (So stelle ich mir das Outfit vor .com/outfit_for_wedding/set?id=22052946)

„Wow, Bella. Du siehst wunderschön aus" stotterte ich als ich sie anstarrte.

Sie gab mir ein strahlendes Lächeln „Weißt du, du bist nicht dazu verpflichtet, nur weil du mein Date bist."

„Ich weiß das" erwiderte ich „Ich sage die Wahrheit"

Sie rollte mit ihren Augen „Was auch immer. Du siehst auch nicht schlecht aus"

Ich trug einen grauen Anzug mit einer silberfarbenen Krawatte. Ich wusste es war nicht besonderes, ich trug einen Anzug jeden Tag zur Arbeit. (.com/edward_outfit_wedding/set?id=22098436)

„Jetzt sagst du das nur, weil ich gesagt habe, dass du gut aussiehst"

Bella seufzte und nahm ihre Handtasche vom Couchtisch. „Okay, lass uns nicht darüber diskutieren wer von uns besser aussieht. Wir sollten langsam in Richtung Kirche fahren."

„Okay" stimmte ich zu und nahm eine Box vom Tisch „Bevor wir gehen, ich habe noch etwas für dich"

„Was ist das?" sie klang panisch „Du hast mir kein Geschenk besorgt, oder? Du weiß wie sehr ich Geschenke hasse…"

„Halt die Klappe, Bella" Ich lachte „Ich wollte dir nur was geben, das ist alles. Weil du so kooperativ mit der ganzen Date-Sache bist, wollte ich dir einfach nur was geben, was zeigt wie sehr ich das Ganze schätze."

„Was habe ich getan?" fragte sie neugierig

„Du bist mein Freund" erklärte ich „Du hast mein Leben aufregender gemacht. Du zahlst ¼ der Miete. Ich glaube, ich mag es wenn du bei mir bist."

Sie lächelte „Ich bin gerne hier"

„Gut. Also wenn du ein bisschen Herz hast, dann akzeptierst du das."

Ich gab ihr die Box und sie öffnete sie. Innen war eine goldene Kette mit einem Schlüssel als Anhänger.

„Ich dachte es wäre angemessen" sagte ich als sie den Anhänger anstarrte.

„Edward" hauchte sie „Das ist wunderschön. Ich liebe es."

„Das sagst du nicht einfach so?"

Sie schlang ihre Arme um mich und umarmte mich „Nein Edward. Ich liebe es wirklich sehr. Es ist perfekt."

Sie lies mich sanft los und ich nahm die Box von ihr

„Willst du, dass ich sie dir umlege?" fragte ich

„Bitte"

Ich stand hinter ihr und legte die Kette um ihren Hals, es lag elegant auf ihrem Dekoltée. Sie berührte es sanft mit ihren Händen.

„Edward das hättest du nicht tun sollen. Es ist zu viel."

„Lächerlich. Ich habs gesehen und dachte an dich. Bitte, mach kein großes Ding draus."

Sie seufzte und drehte sich zu mir um. Sie sah so aus, als wollte sie was sagen, aber sie konnte nicht. Stattdessen legte ich meine Hand auf ihren Rücken und ging mit ihr zur Tür.

„Komm" sagte ich leise „Wir wollen die Anderen nicht warten lassen."

Bella POV

Als wir an der Kirche ankamen, musste ich mich zusammen reißen um nicht zu weinen. Ich konnte das nicht mehr ertragen. Ich konnte nicht mehr so tun, als hätte ich keine Gefühle mehr. Nachdem er mir die Kette gegeben hatte, wusste ich, das wars. Wenn ich dort wohnen blieb, würde es mich umbringen. Ich wusste, dass ich gehen musste.

Ich entfernte mich von Edward und suchte mir meinen Weg zu Rosalie. Meine Hände zitterten und ich schluckte den Schmerz hinunter als ich Alice und Rosalie im Brautzimmer fand.

„Bella, da bist du ja." Rosalie lächelte. Sie strahlte in ihrem Kleid. Es war aus Spitze und eine goldene Schleife war unter ihrer Brust gebunden. Ihre goldenen Haare fielen in Locken bis zu ihrer Hüfte hinunter.

Ich rannte ihr entgegen und umarmte sie „Du siehst fantastisch aus" sagte ich mit zittriger Stimme

„Alles okay." Fragte Rosalie „Du siehst aufgewühlt aus."

„Nein, ich freue mich nur für dich und Emmett"

Alice kam mir in ihrem roten Kleid entgegen, sie sah wunderschön aus. „Bist du sicher, Bella? Ich habe dich noch nie so erlebt." (.com/alice_outfit_wedding/set?id=22099728)

„Wirklich, mir geht's gut" log ich „Nun, was soll ich tun?"

„Bella woher hast du die Kette?" fragte Rosalie und deutet mit den Finger auf meinen Hals „Die ist sehr schön."

Ich wollte wirklich nicht darüber sprechen. Ich wollte Edwards Namen nicht laut aussprechen.

„Rosalie, können wir bitte nicht mehr über mich sprechen? Das ist dein Tag. Bitte, sag mir was ich tun kann."

Nach einer Stunde, hatten wir alles fertig gemacht und es war soweit, dass die Hochzeit anfangen konnte. Es waren sogar recht viele Leute da. Ich fing an nervös zu werden, wegen der ganzen Brautjungfern-Sache. Ich schaute mir die Menge an Menschen an, als ich hinter mir eine sanfte Stimme hörte.

„Und drehst du schon durch?" fragte Edward, ich schreckte hoch. Seine wunderschönen grünen Augen zu sehen, beruhigte mich.

„Ja, ähm, ich denke ich bin okay."

Edward runzelte seine Stirn „Bella ist irgendwas nicht in Ordnung. Seit wir gegangen sind, verhälst du dich seltsam."

„Naja, es ist ein großer Tag"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. Ich war eine furchtbare Lügnerin. Plötzlich kam Alice auf uns zu.

„Nun gut, Jasper und ich gehen zu erst raus. Danach zählt bis fünf und folgt uns in der gleichen Geschwindigkeit. Wenn wir alle draußen sind, kommt Rosalie raus. Alles so wie wir es in der Probe geübt haben. Verstanden?"

Wir nickten. Ich hoffte, dass Edward wusste was er tat, denn ich wusste es aufjedenfall nicht. Die Musik fing an zu spielen und Alice ging mit Jasper raus. Sie sahen so wunderbar zusammen aus. Ich konnte nicht glauben, dass sie bald eine kleine Familie waren.

„Bereit?" fragte Edward und brachte mich in die Realität zurück. Er hielt seinen Arm mir entgegen und ich nahm ihn. Ich nickte.

Wir liefen den Gang entlang. Alle starrten uns an. Es war beängstigend. Ich merkte wie ich rot wurde als alle Augen auf uns gerichtet waren. Abgelenkt, nahm ich einen falschen Schritt und ich fühlte wie ich stolperte. Plötzlich, waren Edward's Arme um meine Hüfte gewickelt. Er hatte mich aufgefangen… schon wieder.

Die Menschenmenge fing an zu flüstern und zu kichern, lachend wegen meiner Ungeschicktheit. Wir gingen weiter und Edward flüsterte in mein ohr

„Es passiert. Vergiss es einfach."

Ich war noch niemals in meinem Leben so bloßgestellt. Natürlich musste ich bei Rosalie's Hochzeit über meine eigenen Füße stolpern. Warum hatte ich nicht damit gerechnet?

Die restliche Zeremonie war so schön, dass jeder mein kleines Ungeschick vergessen hatte. Emmett und Rosalie schworen einander ewige Liebe. Immer mal wieder schaute ich Edward an, der mich ebenfalls auch anschauten. Ich versuchte schnell meine Augen zu bewegen und etwas anderes anzuschauen, aber ich konnte nicht. Er sah so gut und klassisch aus, dass ich meine Augen nicht von ihm nehmen konnte.

Solche Gedanken hielten mir vor Augen, dass ich gehen musste. Ich konnte nicht unter dem selben Dach leben mit jemanden für den ich so tiefe Gefühle hatte. Ich musste weg gehen.

Während des Empfangs musste ich noch was ähnliches schlimmes tun, ich musste eine Rede halten. Ich versuchte so flüssig wie möglich zu sprechen, für jemanden der Angst vor Menschenmassen hatte. Ich sagte Rosalie und Emmett wie sehr ich sie liebte und wie glücklich ich war, dass sie sich gefunden hatten. Ich machte sogar Witze über meinen kleinen Stolper im Gang und ich dankte ihnen, dass sie wie eine Familie für mich waren, vor allem, da ich so weit entfernt von meiner eigenen Familie war. Ich wünschte ihnen alles Glück der Welt und umarmte beide als ich fertig war.

Als ich mich wieder neben Edward setzte, flüsterte er in mein Ohr

„Das hast du gut gemacht, Bells. Ich habs dir ja gesagt."

„Ich bin nur froh, dass ich nicht alles andere versaut habe."

Er lachte „Du hast doch nicht versaut. Wenn überhaupt, dass du alles besser gemacht."

Ich rollte meine Augen. Nach Emmetts und Rosalies ersten Tanz, spielte die Musik weiter und alle anderen tanzten und hatten eine gute Zeit. Rosalie und Emmett sprachen mit ihren Eltern, während Alice Jasper zwang so viel Essen wie nur möglich zu besorgen. Sie hatten mittlerweile ständig Hunger.

Edward und ich saßen am Tisch als er aufstand und mir seine Hand entgegen hielt.

„Komm schon, Bella. Du musst mit mir tanzen" stellte er fest. Ich musste laut auflachen.

„Bist du auf Drogen? Ich konnte noch nicht mal einen Gang entlang laufen. Denkst du etwa ich kann tanzen, ohne dass ich wie ein Idiot aussehe?"

„Ich verspreche, du wirst keinen Idioten aus dir machen. Ich weiß was ich tue."

Ich starrte ihn an.

„Bitte?" fragte er ernsthaft. Ich schaute tief in seine Augen und zögernd nahm ich seine Hand.

Er führte mich auf die Mitter der Tanzfläche, wo er sanft seinen Arm um meine Hüfte legte und ich meine Arme um seinen Nacken legte. Er fing an mich sanft zu bewegen und bevor ich wusste was geschah, tanzten wir.

„Ich habe keine Witze zuvor gemacht, Bella" sagte er sanft „Du siehst wirklich wunderschön heute Nacht aus. Jeder Kerl im Raum starrt dich an."

Ich wusste, dass das nicht der Wahrheit entsprach. Jede Frau im Raum starrte _ihn_ an. Die Männer schauten nur, warum ihre Dates zu abgelenkt waren.

„Siehst du, so schlimm ist es nicht." Prahlte er als ich mich ihm nährte. Das fühlte sich so richtig an. Ich benötigte alle Kraft in mir um ihn nicht zu küssen. Mit jedem Wort das er sprach, verfiel ich ihm noch mehr. Es brachte mich um. Ich musste etwas sagen.

„Edward" fing ich an „Du weißt, sobald ich die Beförderung bekomme, muss ich nicht mehr im Büro arbeiten."

„Mhh" murmelte er

„Naja, ich dachte sobald ich die Beförderung habe, werde ich nach Phoenix gehen für eine Weile. Meine Familie ist dort, ich vermisse sie wirklich."

„So, wie lange wirst du weg sein?" fragte er neugierig.

Ich versuchte nicht zu weinen, dass tat so weh. „Auf unbestimmte Zeit" antwortete ich „Vielleicht bleib ich dort eine Weile."

Ich sah wie sein Gesicht erblasste „Willst du etwa ausziehen?"

Ich hatte keine Antwort. „Edward, ich bin schon zu lange eine Bürde für dich. Nach letzter Nacht ist mir bewusst geworden, dass ich es mir vielleicht ein bisschen zu bequem gemacht habe. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass ich dich vielleicht daran hindere dein eigenes Leben zu leben. Ich möchte einfach nicht, dass du wegen mir deinen Lebensstil änderst."

Seine Hände fielen runter von meiner Hüfte und er nahm meine Hände von seinem Nacken. Er sah verletzt aus, als hätte ihn jemand mit einem Messer gestochen. Er schüttelte seinen Kopf.

„Ich bin so ein Idiot." Murmelte er „Wenn du gehen willst, will ich dich nicht aufhalten. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass…" er stoppte „Ich muss hier raus."

Edward drehte sich um und verließ den Raum. Ein Paar neben mir starrte mich an, ich schien dumm um so einen Mann gehen zu lassen. Ich fühlte wie eine Träne meine Wange hinunter lief. Um nicht eine Szene zu machen, folgte ich ihm still auf die Terrasse nach draußen.

Es war eine wunderschöne Nacht. Es waren Lichter über all um das Gebäude und der Himmel war klar und zeigte einen großen Mond. Es war nicht zu kalt, aber eine wunderschöne Briese schwang durch die Luft.

Ich fand Edward sitzend auf einer Bank, mit seinem Gesicht in seinen Händen. Wahrscheinlich hatte er das Gefühl etwas falsches gemacht zu haben. Ich hatte versucht es so klingen zu lassen, dass ich ihn nicht in meinem Leben haben wollte. Wenn er doch nur wüsste wie ich mich wirklich fühlte. Der einzige Weg war, es ihm zu sagen.

„Willst du die Wahrheit hören?" sagte ich hinter ihm. Ich realisierte, dass ich weinte.

Er schaute nicht hoch. Er starrte nur ins All.

„Ich kann nicht so weiter leben, Edward. Es ist zu hart. In den vergangenen Wochen bist du mir ans Herz gewachsen… zu sehr. Es ist so schwer für mich in deiner Nähe zu sein, weil du es mir so schwer machst, dich zu hassen. Du sagst immer die richtigen Sachen. Du tust immer das Richtige. Du fängst mich auf jedes Mal wenn ich falle. Wenn du nicht so verdammt perfekt wärst, müsste ich nicht ausziehen. Es ist so schwer mit jemanden zusammen zu wohnen für den ich Gefühle habe und der diese Gefühle nicht erwidert.

Ich sah wie er seinen Kopf hob, aber sich immer noch umdrehte. Er seufzte

„Bella, bist du blind?" fragte er, fast wütend.

„Wovon redest du?" fragte ich vewirrt.

„Ich meine, kannst du Sachen einfach nicht klar sehen oder gar nicht?"

„Edward, ich weiß wirklich nicht was du sagst."

Er stand auf und drehte sich in meine Richtung. „Bella, wie kannst du nicht sehen, wie sehr ich mich um dich sorge? Ich verbringe jeden möglichen Moment zu Hause, damit ich bei dir sein kann. Ich fahre dich jeden Tag zur Arbeit, weil das zwei zusätzliche Minuten sind, die ich mit dir verbringen kann. Ich renne jeden Abend nach hause, weil ich es nicht erwarten kann von deinem Tag zu hören. Ich bin mit keinen Frauen ausgegangen, obwohl ich viele Angebote hatte. Und das Lied, dass ich jeden Abend spiele nachdem du schlafen gehst. Das habe ich für dich geschrieben. Also, bitte sag mir warum ich keine Gefühle für dich habe."

Ich nahm alles im Schock auf. Ich hatte nie auf diese Art daran gedacht.

„Edward, du könntest jedes Mädchen in diesem Land haben. Du könntest jedes Mädchen auf diesem Planeten haben"

Er kam und stand plötzlich sehr nah und nahm meine Hände. Sein Gesicht war nur wenige Centimeter von meinem entfernt.

„Bella, ich will keine dieser Mädchen. Ich will nur dich."

Ich legte meine Hand auf seinen Nacken und er legte seinen Arm um meine Taille.

„Ich will auch nur dich." Hauchte ich

Edward zog mich näher an ihn ran und küsste mich. Endlich fühlte ich diese Lippen, nach denen ich mich so lange verzerrt hatte. Ich bewegte meine Hand hoch zu seinem Kopf und meine Finger verknoteten sich mit seinen Haaren und ich zog ihn nur noch näher an mich ran. Da war kein Raum zwischen uns. Unsere Lippen bewegten sich miteinander und versuchten jeden verpassten Moment wieder gut zu machen.

Als wir uns voneinander weg bewegten, hatte Edward ein großes Grinsen in seinem Gesicht.

„Du hast keine Ahnung wie lange ich das schon gewollt habe." Sagte er und legte seine Hand auf meine Wange.

„Ich weiß genau was du damit meinst." Antwortete ich. Mein Herz schlug eine Millionen Mal pro Minute. Edward nahm mich in seine Arme und ich legte meinen Kopf gegen seine Brust.

„Also, ich glaube, dass heißt, dass du nicht zurück nach Phoenix gehst?"

Ich lachte. Was für eine blöde Idee das gewesen war.

„Nichts in der Welt könnte mich dazu bringen zu gehen."

„Gut." Er seufzte in meine Haare „Das hätte mich nämlich umgebracht"

„Es tut mir leid, Edward. Ich hätte dir die Wahrheit von Anfang an sagen sollen."

Er löste seinen Griff, so konnte ich ihm in sein Gesicht schauen.

„Nein, Bella. Ich hätte es dir sagen sollen. Es war auch für mich schwer, aber ich bin auch ermüdet meine Gefühle zu verstecken. Ich möchte mit dir zusammen sein."

„Ich auch" stimmte ich zu „Trotzdem musst du mir einen Gefallen tun."

„Alles was du willst."

„Okay" sagte ich, während ich über die Situation nach dachte „Macht es dir was aus, wenn wir noch warten bis wir es den anderen sagen? Ich möchte, dass wir Zeit füreinander haben, ich möchte nicht, dass die anderen sich einmischen."

„Ich verstehe" stimmte er zu „Ich fühle genauso. Für jetzt, ist es nur zwischen uns beiden. Wenn die Zeit gekommen ist, sagen wir es Alice und den anderen."

„Danke schön" flüsterte ich „Noch einen Gefallen musst du mir tun."

„Sag was" er lächelte

Ich bewegte meine Hand durch seine Haare und schaute in seine grünen Augen „Küss mich nochmal" flüsterte ich.

Er legte seinen Arm um meine Taille und zog mich an ihn ran. „Mit Vergnügen." Sagte er sanft

Nach einiger Zeit, dachten wir, dass es wohl besser wäre zur Party zurück zu kehren. Wir tanzten noch ein bisschen zusammen und ich war nun nicht mehr peinlich berührt. Dann sagten wir Rosalie und Emmett aufwiedersehen, da die beiden auf dem Weg in die Flitterwochen waren und dann Alice und Jasper.

Als wir in unserem Appartement angekommen waren, küssten Edward und ich uns noch einmal leidenschaftlich. Er brachte mich an meine Schlafzimmertür und verabschiedete sich. E s wäre einfach gewesen mit ihm zu schlafen, die Gefühle waren da, aber ich war froh, dass er keinen Druck ausübte. Es würde eine andere Nacht geschehen, aber nicht diese. Das erste Mal sollte was besonderes sein. Ich wusste genau zu diesem Zeitpunkt, dass ich hoffnungslos in Edward Cullen verliebt war und ich würde nicht weiter gehen bis ich ihm das nicht gestanden hätte.


	8. Definition

Hallo,

nach langer Zeit ist hier endlich das nächste Kapitel!  
Viel Spaß dabei!

Jisabella

Kapitel 8

**Definition**

**EPOV**

Als ich am nächsten Morgen erwachte, war ich mir sicher, dass alles nur ein Traum gewesen war. Ich war mir sicher, dass alles genau so sein würde wie die letzten Wochen. Bella war nur meine Mitbewohnerin und ich verbarg weiterhin meine Gefühle ihr gegenüber. Aber dann kam die Erinnerung an letzte Nacht wieder zu mir zurück. Ich wurde zum glücklichsten Mann der Welt.

Ich war erfreut, dass es Sonntag war. Ich entschloss mich, Bella offiziell auszuführen. Mein Leben könnte nicht besser werden.

Nachdem ich geduscht hatte, machte ich mich auf den Weg in die Küche. Ich lächelte als ich Bella dort auf mich warten sah. Als sich unsere Augen trafen, atmete sie auf und rannte in meine Arme. Ich hob sie hoch und küsste sie zärtlich.

„Guten Morgen" atmete sie aus

„Guten Morgen" flüsterte ich zurück. Ich küsste sie wieder, aber diesmal etwas schlichter. „Wie hast du geschlafen?"

„Ich konnte nicht. Ich war einfach zu glücklich" antwortete sie.

„Ich konnte zuerst auch nicht" Ich lachte „aber ich weiß, dass du das letzte warst an das ich gedachte habe bevor ich eingeschlafen bin. Und ich habe auch von dir geträumt."

„Nun ja, ich bin froh, dass ich deine Gedanken nicht verlasse."

„Niemals" ich grinste „Darf ich dich heute ausführen?"

Sie grinste „Das würde mir gefallen. Ich zieh mich eben um."

Als sie in ihrem Schlafzimmer verschwunden war, setzte ich mich ans Klavier und fing an Bellas Lied zu spielen. Ich hatte es schon runter geschrieben und es war nun alles beisammen. Das Lied klang irgendwie süßer jetzt wo ich mit Bella zusammen war. Als ich aufhörte zu spielen, merkte ich wie jemand seine Hände auf meine Schultern legte.

„Ich glaube, dass ist mein Lieblingslied der ganzen weiten Welt," flüsterte Bella in mein Ohr, ihr kalter Atem kitzelte meine Haut.

„Also, es ist ja auch über meine absolute Lieblingsperson in der ganzen weiten Welt" flüsterte ich. Ich nahm ihre Hände von meinen Schultern und küsste sie. Ich drehte mich um und sah, dass sie ein weißes Sommerkleid an hatte und ihre Haare offen hatte. (Outfitlink: .com/bella_beach_outfit/set?id=22103898&.locale=de)

„Du siehst wunderschön aus." sagte ich während ich mit einer Strähne ihres Haars spielte.

Sie lachte „Du musst aufhören mir das zu sagen."

Ich drückte meine Lippen gegen ihre Wange „Niemals." Hauchte ich.

Letzte Nacht habe ich entschieden, dass wir eine Weile warten sollten bis wir miteinander schliefen. Natürlich nicht zu lang, aber ich wollte sicher gehen, dass Bella, wenn es dann soweit war, nichts bereuen würde. Wie auch immer, hatte ich das Gefühl, dass diese Entscheidung nicht leicht zu halten sein würde.

„Komm schon" sagte ich und nahm ihre Hand „Wir sollten gehen, bevor ich mich gehen lasse…"

„Okay." Sie lachte

Wir gingen hinunter zum Auto und ich öffnete für sie die Tür, wie ich es immer getan hatte.

„Also, wo bringst du mich hin?" fragte sie, als ich ins Auto einstieg.

„Wie würde es dir gefallen, heute an den Strand zu gehen?"

Sie sah aus ihrem Fenster. Heute war ein recht schöner Tag, der Himmel war blau und die Sonne schien obwohl ein paar Wolken zu sehen waren.

„Perfekt" sie lächelte.

Während wir fuhren, klingelte Bellas Handy. Sie schaute mich an, als sie sah wer anrief.

„Das ist Alice." Sagte sie und verzog ihr Gesicht. Ich nahm Bellas Hand und küsste ihr Gelenk.

„Lüge" schlug ich vor. Bella nickte zustimmend.

„Hallo?" beantwortet sie das Telefonklingeln „Hey Alice…Ja, die Hochzeit war sehr amüsant…Oh, also eigentlich habe ich heute Pläne mit meiner Freundin Angela. Ich helfe ihr beim packen. Sie zieht in ein paar Tagen nach New Mexico… Ach, Edward? Ähm, Ich glaube er hat gesagt, dass er heute arbeitet…Ja er muss den freien Tag am Freitag nachholen…Okay Ich ruf dich später an. Ciao."

Bella legte auf und atmete aus „Wie war das?" fragte sie

„Hmm, du bist eine bessere Lügnerin als ich gedacht habe." Witzelte ich „aber ich erwarte einen Anruf von Alice in 5..4..3..2.."

Und natürlich klingelte mein Telefon.

„Hallo Alice" sagte ich ohne überhaupt auf den Namen des Anrufers zu achten. „Was geht ab?"

„Stimmt es, dass du heute arbeiten musst?" verlangte sie zu wissen.

„Ja, stimmt. Ich habe viel Arbeit nachzuholen." Log ich.

„Mein Gott, du brauchst echt ein Leben" bemerkte Alice. „Wie auch immer, hattest du Spaß dabei als Bellas Date zu fungieren letzte Nacht? Ich bemerkte, dass sie sich etwas seltsam verhielt."

„Es war gut, aber ich denke du solltest es langsam mal damit aufhören uns verkuppeln zu wollen. Ich glaube, es macht sie sauer." Sagte ich. Alice hatte keine Ahnung das ich eine Witz machte.

Bella versuchte ihr Lachen zu unterdrücken.

„Ja, ich glaube du hast Recht. Sie wird richtig abweisend bei dem Thema. Obwohl ich denke, dass…"

„Alice, bitte." Unterbrach ich sie

„Okay, ich lass dich ja in Ruhe. Ich ruf dich später an und vielleicht können wir ja was zusammen machen."

„Bye, Alice" Sagte ich und legte auf.

„Das war lustig." Gab ich zu und schaute Bella an.

„Ja das war es. Ich gebe zu, dass ich mich schlecht fühle, sie anlügen zu müssen, aber sie hat es verdient. Sie ging mir den vergangen Monat damit auf die Nerven, dass wir beide zusammen kommen sollten. Sie schwor, dass es passieren würde."

„Deswegen wette man nicht gegen Alice" stellte ich fest.

„Stimmt schon, aber wenn ich es ihr erzähle, wird sie sich zu sehr einmischen. Ich möchte nur ein paar Wochen haben, wo es nur wir beide sind. Dann müssen wir uns keine Sorgen darum machen, es jedem Recht zu machen."

„Ich stimme zu. Aber ich denke wir sollten es wenigstens einen unserer Freunde sagen. Die können uns dann decken."

„Ich denke, das wäre eine gute Idee. Dann kann wenigstens eine Person für uns glücklich sein. An wen hattest du gedacht?"

„Also, Rosalie und Jasper würden es Alice erzählen, somit…"

„Emmett" beendete sie den Satz für mich. „Er wäre die beste Person."

„Denke ich auch, er scheint sehr vertrauenswürdig. Wenn es uns wichtig wäre, dass es ein Geheimnis bleibe, würde er es nicht verraten."

„Du hast Recht. Wir reden mit ihm, wenn er aus den Flitterwochen am Mittwoch zurück ist."

„Cool." Erwiderte ich „Ich mag es, dass ich mit dir über solche Sachen sprechen kann."

„Ich mag es auch. Ich kann nicht beschreiben, wie froh ich bin, dass wir offen zu einander sind. Ich fühle mich so als könnte ich wieder atmen."

Ich lächelte. Ich wusste genau wie sie sich fühlte. Eine große Last wurde von meinen Schultern genommen. Ich konnte mir endlich die Wahrheit eingestehen. Ich war verliebt in Bella, aber es war zu früh um ihr dies zu gestehen. Aber irgendwann, würde ich es sie wissen lassen. Ich musste mit ihr einfach alles richtig machen, weil ich sie einfach niemals mehr gehen lassen konnte.

**BPOV**

Als wir am Strand ankamen, entschlossen wir uns einen Spaziergang zu machen. Er hielt meine Hand die ganze Zeit, als hätte er Angst, dass ich wegfliegen würde. Ich fühlte mich so wohl mit ihm, ich konnte sagen was ich wollte und er mochte mich nur noch mehr dafür.

Aber da war eine Sache, die ich klären musste. Also, entschloss ich mich das Thema anzuschneiden.

„Edward" sagte ich nervös „Ich möchte mit dir über etwas sprechen."

„Okay, was liegt dir auf dem Herzen?"

Ich seufzte „Also, stopp mich, wenn ich jetzt ein bisschen zu mädchenhaft werde, aber ich hatte in der Vergangenheit etwas Probleme wenn es darum ging eine Beziehung zu definieren. Es fehlte immer etwas Bestimmtheit und ich hatte nie irgendwelche Sicherheit."

Edward nickte verständnisvoll. „Ich kann sehen, dass das ein Problem sein könnte."

„Ja, also will ich nur klären, wir sind jetzt _zusammen_, richtig? Also, ich möchte dir eine Option lassen. Möchtest du dich mit anderen Frauen treffen oder bin nur ich es? Was immer es ist, ist okay für mich. Ich möchte es nur wissen."

Edward lachte und blieb stehen. Er nahm meine andere Hand und küsste beide.

„Bella" sagte er ernst „Ich dachte, ich hätte mich letzte Nach deutlich ausgedrückt. Es gibt keine andere außer dir. Ich möchte, dass du… meine Freundin bist. Ich habe so lange darauf gewartet mit dir zusammen zu sein und jetzt wo ich es bin, möchte ich keine andere sehen. Fühlst du nicht das gleiche?"

Ich lächelte sein neugieriges Gesicht an, er gab mir alles was er hatte. „Natürlich fühle ich mich so, ich wollte nur sicher gehen. Ich weiß es klang so verzweifelt und kontrollierend, aber.."

„Bella, es ist okay. Ich verstehe das. Wir haben vieles zu lange von einander verheimlicht. Falls du jemals etwas wissen willst, dann bitte frag mich einfach."

„Ich werde dran denken." Ich nickte „Weißt du, ich glaube du bist mein bester Freund."

„Wirklich?" erwiderte er schockiert „Warte bis ich das Alice erzähle."

Ich berührte sanft seine Lippen mit meinen. „Also, das kann ich nicht mit Alice machen." Sagte ich verführerisch und öffnete seine Lippen mit meinen. Ich gab ihm einen innigen Kuss und fügte noch etwas Zunge hinzu, damit sein Blut pulsierte.

„Das hoffe ich nicht." Witzelte er zwischen den Küssen. Nach wenigen Sekunden, zog er sich sanft zurück. „Das erinnert mich daran, dass ich mit dir etwas besprechen möchte."

„Und was ist das?" fragte ich, enttäuscht, dass der Kuss unterbrochen wurde.

„Also, wenn es dir zu unangenehm wird, dann stopp mich, aber lass mich damit anfangen, dass ich dich unglaublich attraktiv finde…sogar unwiderstehlich."

„Das ist ein guter Anfang" Ich errötete.

„Und ich wollte dich nur wissen lassen, dass wenn du diese Beziehung auf das nächste Level bringen möchtest, dann werde ich bereit sein. Ich werde dich nicht zwingen, denn ich möchte, dass du 100% sicher bist und ich verspreche, dass du nicht etwas machen solltest, was du nicht willst. Es liegt an dir."

Ich lächelte und küsste ihn wieder. „Edward, du weißt nicht wie viel mir dies bedeutet, dass du so fühlst. Du sollst wissen, dass ich dich nicht lange warten lassen werde. Ich möchte nur sicher sein, dass das erste Mal für uns etwas Besonderes wird. Weißt du, es ist eine lange Zeit her, dass ich mit jemanden zusammen war…auf diese Art und Weise."

„Es war auch eine Weile für mich." Er nickte „Aber, aus reiner Neugier, wie lange denn genau?"

Ich schaute weg „Du zuerst." Forderte ich ihn auf.

„Also, es ist etwas peinlich."

„Ich zweifle, dass es länger als bei mir ist."

„Ähm..." fing er an „Sechs Monate."

„Wow" Ich schnappte nach Luft.

„Ich hab dir gesagt, dass es peinlich ist."

„Nein." Verteidigte ich ihn. „Es ist über ein Jahr für mich. Ich bin nur überrascht, dass es so lange für dich ist. Ich meine, du bist hinreißend. Du könntest einfach in ein Restaurant gehen, dir irgendeine Frau aussuchen und würdest flach gelegt werden."

Edward lachte „Nun ja, ich bin halt nicht so ein Typ. Ich muss erst Gefühle für eine Frau haben bevor ich diesen Schritt nehme. Es ist sonst unfair."

„Ich bin genauso." Stimmte ich zu „Ich war niemand nah seit Jake und das stellte sich als großer Fehler und Lüge heraus. Ich bin unsicher gewesen, dass war bis ich dich getroffen habe."

„Nun, ich bin froh, dass wir das geklärt haben. Ich weiß, dass deine letzte Beziehung schwierig war, das war meine auch. Ich will sicher sein, dass ich es nicht versaue." Gab er zu.

„Ich auch, ich weiß, dass wir noch einiges zu verarbeiten haben, damit es klappt."

„Also, lass uns nicht so daran denken. Ich denke nicht, dass wir so hart zu arbeiten haben. Anscheinend, sah jeder es kommen, außer uns."

Edward breitete seine Arme aus und ich umarmte ihn. Ich könnte für immer so bleiben, mein Kopf presste gegen seine Brust.

„Hey Bella, stört es dich, wenn ich einen Anruf tätige?" fragte er als er sein Handy in der Hosentasche suchte.

„Nein, kein Problem." Ich lächelte „Brauchst du etwas Privatssphäre?"

„Nein, ich würde es vorziehen, wenn du hier bleibst."

Er zog sein Handy heraus und wählte eine Nummer. Ich konnte leise die Stimme eines Mannes erkennen.

„Ja, Herr Brennan…Hier spricht Edward Cullen…Ich rufe bezüglich des Bella Swan Falls an…Also, sie sagten mir, dass ich es Sie wissen lassen sollte, falls sich meine Beziehung zur Klientin ändert…Es hat sich geändert. Frau Swan ist nun meine Freundin…Also hatten Sie, dass auch erwartet?...Also sollte es kein Problem sein?...Danke Ihnen…"

Als Edward auflegte, schaute ich ihn aufgeregt an „Ich liebe es, wie sich das anhört." Gab ich zu.

„Was?"

„Ich liebe es, wenn du mich deine Freundin nennst."

„Nun, ich liebe es ebenso. Ich weiß, dass alles sehr schnell geht, aber wir haben so viel Zeit vergeudet."

„Das haben wir." Stimmte ich zu. „Lass uns diesen Fehler nicht wiederholen."

Edward nahm meine Hand und wir ging weiter den Strand entlang. Am Ende verbrachten wir den gesamten Tag zusammen, ich habe noch niemanden in meinem Leben so nahe gefühlt. Ich war mir einer Sache gewiss: Ich konnte nicht ohne Edward leben und ich würde alles tun, damit er blieb.

Reviews sind gerne gesehen (und auch gewünscht)!


End file.
